My dad, the Keyblade Master
by Gamergirl-sayz-hi
Summary: This is a story of Sora's son, Jack, as he discovers more and more about his dad and "Unkie Riku". Kairi is the mother, but for this story, she died giving birth to their son and Riku took up the unspoken, yet welcomed role of "Uncle". Sora hasn't been on other worlds for years to try and keep his kid safe, but when Heartless and Nobodies start to make a comeback...
1. Pictures on the Wall

**As of 6/27/ I updated all chapters. (But this chapter, I think it's fine as is)**

* * *

My dad is lonely.

When I was littler, he used to always tell me stories of places no one has ever heard of. When I told my friends, they all laughed and said he made them up. But… I know he didn't!

Every night, he tucks me in like usual and brings out his sketch pad. Every time he tells me stories, he draws the people or places he describes. When I wake up the next morning, they're up on my wall surrounded by the others.

In the center of my wall is one photo that's framed.

It was picture of my dad and his friends when they were teenagers. He's standing in the middle with mommy on the left and his best friend on the right. In front of them are Donald and Goofy and Mickey too! On daddy's shoulder is also Jiminy. You can't really see him 'cause he's small. When he sits down next to me as he draws everyone and everything, I can see the look in his eyes.

He really misses them.

I hope I get older faster! 'Cause I want to go to all those other worlds he mentioned! But I can't 'cause I'm too little...

I want to see him smile again.


	2. My Dad the Merman

**The only edits are more details to Sora during the attack. Otherwise, I didn't change anything towards plot. *Cheers***

* * *

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" My dad's excited voice echoed from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I looked at my mirror one last time.

My name is Jack and I'm 5 years old. I have blue eyes and red hair like mommy, and its really spiky daddy, with a low ponytail with a yellow elastic with a crown on it. I'm wearing red swim shorts with a yellow star on my left pant leg. I ran down the stairs to see dad and Unkie Riku leaning against the door.

Daddy is just an few inches shorter than Riku now as he was making fun of daddy that he's still shorter than him. I snickered quietly. Daddy was wearing blue and black swim shorts with a blue t-shirt and his favorite crown necklace. Unkie Riku had his long silver hair in a low ponytail, a black tanktop and yellow and black swim trunks with a towel over his shoulder. They both looked at me and dad waved me over and picked up the basket that had our beach stuff and another basket with our lunch.

We were having a guys day out on a boat! They even said I could bring my friends from school! So we picked them up on the way. Zidane is two years older with short spiky blonde hair that also went in a low ponytail, and blue eyes and half a head taller than me. He's wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and blue swim shorts.

Then we met up with Vaan. He's a year older with sandy blonde hair and green eyes and is wearing black swim trunks and his favorite necklace. We saw Penelo there wondering why she couldn't come too. We all just stood back trying not to gag/laugh at the 'lovely couple' as Unkie Riku put it. Van, red in the face, quickly walked to me, grabbed my hand and urged everyone to hurry up.

By the time we got to the boat it was before lunch. As we ate, we teased Vaan about Penelo and Zidane swiped something from him when he wasn't looking. The grownups caught him though and silently told him to put it back. Eventually daddy ditched his shirt and looked like he was taking a nap after stretching dramatically to annoy Unkie Riku. Me, Vaan and Zidane snickered at that.

Later on, my friends got into a fight and I tried to stop them, then, I saw something move.

I turned away and saw only the side of the boat with a few bags. The sun was low enough where it cast a shadow. I looked at it for another moment before I saw it move! The shadow moved! It got quiet behind me. I looked back and saw daddy and Unkie Riku, holding the still arguing duo who slowly stopped to see what's up, stare at the shadow as if something was really there. But… It's just a shadow, right?

"Daddy...?" Without looking away from the shadow- it's lifting itself off the floor and wall and pieces of armor appeared!- and grabs my shoulder and steers me behind him.

Unkie Riku and daddy stand before us as me and my friends stay quiet. They look at each other for a second and nod. I look back at the shadow just as they do. Two yellow orbs appear and move towards us as the shadow solidifies and darkens as it leaps up at dad!

"Dad-!" I close my eyes and hear a sound like a sword hitting something. I look back and see dad doing just that, surrounded by black mist and… Is that a glowing heart floating away?!

"Whoa!"

"Cool!" My friend stare in awe at my dad as he stands, still facing away. I could only stare at the familiar sward in his hands, I should know 'cause he drew what each version looked like with a different key chain attached. I think he called this one _Crabclaw_?

"Hmph, showoff." Unkie Riku grins as daddy chuckles.

"Aaah!" My friend screams as another shadow-thing leaps out at him, but he dodges and the shadow gets me and we both go over the side. I can't breath! It's pulling me down…

I hear another splash and my dad is swimming towards me. My eyes widen.

**Normal POV**

As the bubbles clear around Sora and parts his hands to swim… his swim shorts vanish with the bubbles. The remaining bubbles glow slightly and his legs turn a vivid blue-grey and fuse together to make a tail. He whipped out his hand to summon a Keyblade, the Crabclaw. With it's blue handle absorbing water element, it became transparent and filled with swirling blue water, the 'crab' started to move a little and take on a strong metallic shielding for damage and the handle turned into a strong coral with carving of Atlatican mermaids on the guards.

The first thing he did was send an Aeroga mixed with a few Reflect's towards Jack. It's massive bubble formed around Jack allowing him to breathe and two reflects went off, scattering and destroying a few heartless that got too close.

As more and more Heartless surround Jack, Sora merely smiles at him to calm Jack down, and swam ahead to take on any who DARES to get close to Jack.

~/~

**Jack P.O.V**

After the battle, he's swims back towards me and I cheer for him for winning. He smiles and playfully moves his arms showing how 'strong' he was. I giggle.

Then he lowers his arms and the only sound is the wind blowing around me. He swims closer and gently as I really look at him. I could only stare. As he came closer, he put his hand on the wind and it effortlessly parted for him while still keeping the water out. I grab his hand and the wind surrounds us both as he pulls me into his arms and held me close.

I smile and snuggled into his arms.

Slowly he lets go and looks up towards the boat. It's not far, I can hold my breath for that. Dad nods and whispers "Hold your breath." I suck in a deep breath and the wind is gone, but dad is already swimming towards them.

Unkie Riku is waiting for us at the back with the ladder down. We reach the surface And I gasp for air as dad just shakes his hair. I snicker. He guides me towards the latter and I climb up. I look back and watch as the tail faded back into skin and his swim shorts reappear. Unkie Riku holds my friends back to give us space. He looks at us like he knows what happened while my friends ask so many questions.

What can I say? My dad's a merman! I laughed to myself.


	3. Just a Little Longer

That night, Sora called their parents and asked if it was alright for a sleepover. I'm not stupid, I know he's just making sure we're ok. Vaan was really scared and clinged to Riku a little and Zidane kept trying to put on a tough guy act, even though he was shaking the whole time.

So daddy and Unkie Riku brought us to my room and showed them his drawings. As daddy talked about them, I know he's remembering. It really has been a long time since he traveled.

"So where are they?" Zidane asked.

"Hm?" Daddy asked dazedly.

"Donald and Goofy! Where are they now?"

With his hand stopping on Atlantica, with a picture of a red-headed mermaid, he sighed. He turned to that framed picture and smiled. Unkie Riku cut in.

"Last we heard, Donald was still at the palace with His Majesty, King Mickey. Jiminy went back to Travers Town and was finally reunited with Gepetto and Pinocchio." He turned to Sora. "I heard from Mickey that they had Chip and Dale send in some Gummi ships and helped relocate everyone there to Hollow Bastion."

"Radiant Garden. Aerith said it used to be called Radiant Garden." Riku smiled.

"Radiant Garden." He confirmed.

Meanwhile, Sora was lost in space as he kept thinking of those letters he exchanged with them. He even snickered a little as well.

I walked up to daddy and tugged on his pant leg and looked up. "Daddy. Do you think I can meet them someday?"

Daddy grinned and then looked at me. "Of course!" He knelt down and started to tickle me. I squealed and started laughing. He scooped me up and lifted me high like I was flying before settling me in his arms. "Some day soon, I promise, I'll take you with me and introduce you to them. To everyone."

"Pwomise?" I faced him. His grin softened and put his hand behind my head and pulled me into a hug.

"Promise."

~/~

The next day at school, during lunch with recess right after. We sat under a cluster of palmtrees with benches. We were all wearing the school uniforms. Boys wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts and girls wore a white blouse and a blue skirt. We all had to rear black or brown dress shoes.

"What are we going to do?!" Penelo asked scared. Of course Vaan told her…

"I don't know." I started.

"Guys we have a problem here! Don't you remember what his dad said?!" Zidane started. "Only his and Riku's Keyblades can take them down! Do any of us have a Keyblade? Nope! We can't defend ourselves and it's only the two of them!"

We got quiet at that. I lowered my head and nibbled on my sandwich.

* * *

_I turn around in time to see dad just swipe at the shadow. The thing vaporized and floated away with the wind and something glowed from inside the mist, it was red and -Is that a heart!? It lazily spun around as it glowed one last time before vanishing high above us._

* * *

_'That thing was a Heartless?'_

I pulled my knee up and hugged it.

_'They said they hadn't seen Heartless since they closed that big door. So, why now? Could it be that Witch? What was her name...? Male-something.'_

I finished my sandwich and hugged both my knees as I thought.

'_But... If the Heartless are back, wouldn't that mean they're on other worlds as well? Does that mean... They have to leave..!?'_

I close my eyes and I can picture Unkie Riku and Daddy smiling and waving good bye. They turn and start walking away.

Are they going to leave me behind like mommy?

A finger touched my cheek, startling me. I looked up to see Penelo. Her short braids falling over her shoulder.

"You're crying." Wiping my tear and taking a step back.

~/~

That night I couldn't sleep. How can I?

I look up to the ceiling to see tiny plastic stars that glow in the dark. Daddy said it was mommy's idea to put them up. Sighing, I turn over in my bed and look to the night sky. It was a crescent moon, in a few days it would be a New Moon. Daddy told me that a crescent moon reminded him of the Cheshire Cats' smile.

I pulled my blanket closer to me and snuggled under it.

~/~

A few days later was no school 'cause it's Saturday. The bestest day of the ever! Unkie Riku came over and- and he and daddy made yummy pancakes! I got up from bed excitedly but got tangled in my sheets. It was hard! I ended up falling on the floor.

I groaned in pain but did not let that bring me down! Today is going to be awesome!

Daddy came into the room, wearing just his red pj pants and hair like he just woke up, just as I finally broke free and popped my head out of my sheets in a way that made him laugh. He actually held his tummy and leaned against the door as he laughed.

I grumbled and sank further in my blankets.

"Sorry squirt! C'mon, Riku's here!" He chuckled as he plucked me up into his arms. we passed my door mirror and started laughing, we couldn't help it we both looked pretty funny.

As we walked down the hall, I snuggled into daddy's arms and he just held me tighter.

~/~

When we got to the kitchen, Unkie Riku had on an apron and had just flipped a pancake high in the air... and caught it.

"Cool!"

He chuckled and shot daddy a smug look. "At least some thinks so!"

Daddy just rolled his eyes and grumbled. I snickered, daddy was pretty bad at cooking and somehow always managed to burn everything. Daddy stuck out his tongue at me and I snickered as Unkie Riku slid a plate of Chocolate chip pancakes slathered in syrup and strawberries. Yum.

I hope it stays like this just a little bit longer.

* * *

**Slight change with the cheshire cat scene, Sora goes in depth about it in a later chapter. Otherwise, only spell checks..**


	4. Fairs and Falling Stars

**So far, I didn't have to change much, merely add a few things. Pre meteor shower, I have a conversation between Selfie and Sora added. I'll explain more at the bottom.**

* * *

After breakfast, Sora and Jack went upstairs to get ready for the day. Jack was bouncing off the wall in excitement because today is the last day of the fair in town.

Sora helped Jack pick out some clothes and left to change himself. Jack practically tore through his clothes to get them on because of how excited he was. When he looked in the mirror, he was wearing green shorts and a dark blue sleeveless shirt. When Sora came back, he found Jack under the bed looking for something. Judging from the lone green sandal next to him, he was looking for it's match.

Sora wore purple shorts of his usual baggy style, a matching purple muscle shirt that faded to a light blue at the top and a white and blue sleeveless vest with a hood. He was also sporting black sunglasses atop his head and some fingerless gloves.

Sora leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. He could only chuckle at the adorable site. His butt was wiggling in the air and everything! Sora really wanted to snatch up Jack and hold him tight.

"A ha! Found you!" Jack exclaimed in victory and then proceeded to put on his sandals. He stood up and went to the borough and jumped up to grab his own sunglasses.

"You ready to go?" Sora asked. Jack grinned.

~/~

Riku is waiting by the door. Today, he is wearing a white and yellow vest, a yellow tank top (reminiscent of his KH1 shirt but without the straps across his chest), jeans and sneakers. His hair is down and spiked up a little, and donning sunglasses and the day-bag Sora prepared the night before and put his own things in there.

Jack ran down the stairs followed by a: "No running in the house!" from upstairs. Jack flinched halfway to Riku and scratched his head in embarrassment. Riku smirked and Jack grumbled a little. Riku knelt down, smirk still in place.

"Ready to go squirt?" While reaching out and messing up Jacks hair.

"Hey~!"

Riku just laughed as Sora came down the stairs counting the spending money for the fair. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked satisfied by the amount and put it in one of two pouches now strapped around his waist. He looked up to see Jack glaring at a grinning Riku. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"You guys ready!?"

"Yeah!" Jack whooped for joy upon seeing his daddy.

"Lets go then! We were waiting on you Sora." Riku mock chided as he slung the bag over his shoulder and Jack skipping outside. Sora rolled his eyes and followed them out and locking the door behind them.

Even now, many years later, he still feels weird locking ANY door with a regular key. The other day on the boat was the first time in years he's used a Keyblade. He sighs as he puts the tiny key in his pouch with the money.

~/~

Jack's P.O.V.

I made it to the road (a dirt road used mostly for walking with the occasional car) with Unkie Riku and turned to see daddy walking to us. I lifted up my hands to him. "Can I sit on your shoulders? Pwease!" Daddy grinned.

"Sure Jack." He turned around and crouched down. I jumped up and climbed up as Unkie Riku helped me the rest of the way.

"Whoa~!" Sora feigned losing balance.

"Ah!" I screamed, but daddy just laughed. I pulled his hair for that.

"Ow!"

Riku just laughed.

We started walking and I looked around. We reached a part of the path with various forms of trees and palm trees on both sides giving us just enough shade. The sun was really bright and warm with a nice breeze, I had to put on my sunglasses. Above I heard birds flying across the treetops, I looked up and saw seagulls, a few did that weird call and flew towards the beach, others to the fair down the road.

We stopped at the top of the hill. The fair stood before us in the center of town.

"Look daddy! It's the fair!"

"Indeed it is. You ready for some fun!"

"Yeah!"

"I'll race you!" Riku laughed as he started jogging ahead.

"Hey!"

"C'mon daddy!"

~/~

We pass by stands and I beg for some cotton candy. Daddy chuckles and we split it. We wander around to see what there is so we can decide on what to do. As we walk by where they sold food Unkie Riku spots Selfie who is with her friends. She's wearing her favorite yellow dress with a cowboy hat and boots. Sora and Riku chat with her for a bit.

A little bit away, I see Vaan and Panelo (Penelo is holding his hand and dragging them to a kiddie coaster). Zidane is suspiciously tiptoeing from a tent, I groan. I hear Tidas and Wakka shout over the crowd waving and walking over.

Tidus asks if anyone wanted to go towards the gaming section. Daddy agrees and puts me down. He takes my hand as I pull to get him to go faster. Wakka laughs and races Tidus.

By the time we caught up, Wakka is bent over panting while Tidus does a victory dance. Unkie Riku challenges daddy to a few games and wins most of them, making daddy to grumble a little. I tried a few and beat Unkie Riku for once! Daddy and Tidus snickered in retaliation as Riku rolled his eyes.

We won a yellow teddybear, a dart board, and a matching set of necklaces. (A/N- It was the kh logo, blue heart with small gold crown at the top on a chain. There were 10 in the set.) Tidas and Wakka took the dart board, Selfie claimed the Teddybear and I asked for the necklaces. For some reason, the grown-ups looked confused at that. I pouted and then put one on, then held one out to daddy.

"Here!" I grinned. He knelt down in front of me.

"For me?" He pointed to himself and I nodded. He reached out and grabbed it. I pulled another out for Unkie Riku.

"Hey, it's yours! You don't have to-" I huffed.

"But I want you to have it! We match now!" Why must grown-ups be so stubborn? I then passed them out to Selfie, then Tidas and Wakka.

"Us too?" Tidas asked as he held his. I nodded.

"Mhm! Oh! there's some left!" Then I remembered my friends. "Can I give the rest to my friends?"

Daddy blinked. "What?" He clasped the necklace on then dropped his hands. "Yeah, of course! I'll come with you. I think I saw Vaan and Penelo over there."

"Yeah!" I grab his hand and drag him behind me. As I look back at daddy, I see Unkie Riku holding the necklace, close his hand around it and close his eyes. Selfie says something to him (we're far enough away so I can't hear) and puts the necklace on him. Unkie Riku smiles in thanks.

I look back ahead unable to stop smiling.

~/~

Later that night before the fair closed, Selfie told us she heard there was a meteor shower tonight! Zidane overheard and asked if we were gonna watch and if he could come.

Daddy and Uncle Riku look at each other. Unkie Riku shrugs and daddy smiles. Selfie volunteered Tidas to help her with snacks and Wakka went in search of lawn chairs and blankets. Daddy told me I can invite Vaan and Penelo too!

~/~

Normal P.O.V

By the time they all docked their boats on the Island, It was sunset. The kids jumped out of the boats and aced to the beach. The grown ups were setting up the blankets and chairs. They ate their snacks as the sun set below the horizon, the sky lighting up with every shade of yellow, red and orange; then fading to blue and purple with the first stars of the night peaking through the clouds.

Selfie was sifting through her camera next to the waterfall and showing Sora what she took at the fair. Sora almost choked on his soda when he saw one of Tidas earlier that morning. Said man eyed her warily.

"I noticed you even have some old photos on here as well." Sora commented as he saw a few of Kairi when she was 5 and few more as she got older. There were various photo's of everyone else as well at different ages.

"I was wondering if you noticed. Yes, I do have a bunch of photos of us, but the reason why is a surprise." She winked.

"Is that so?" Sora teased back.

Suddenly, she had a glint in her eye and a suspicious smirk. She hopped off the ledge.

"Hey! Do you guys want to take a group photo?! It'll look perfect with the sunset in the background!" She squealed happily while also pouting at the collective groans echoed cross the beach. "Oh, come on~!"

It took bribing the guys with showing the kids photos of them while they were kids that got them scrambling. She walked over to the ledge to prop up her camera oozing smugness.

With a lot of complaining and mumbled curses out of the little ones earshot, they stood before the sunset, grown ups in the back, kids up front.

"Smile on 10!" She set the timer and booked it.

They were as so:

Wakka, Selfie and Tidas were in the back respectively. In the middle, Sora and Riku were sitting beside each other with Jack in Sora's lap with his arms embracing him, and Riku's arm slung across Sora's shoulder. Vaan and Penelo were next to Riku, and Zidane was next to Sora.

"8! ...9! And~ Say cheese!" The last she spoke rapidly.

"CHEESE!"

~/~

After the sun finally set, Panelo sees it. A bright light shooting across the clouds. She gasps excitedly. "A shooting star!"

"It's starting." Riku states, but falters. He narrows his eyes to something out there. Only Sora notices his friends' reaction while everyone else tries to get a better view as more stars shot across the sky.

"Riku?" He merely points to the sky and Sora follows his gaze.

"Look, those bright stars over there. Look at the dim one." Riku whispers.

Sora locates the star and then stares in horror.

For that star just blinked out.

Sora walks toward the beach with Riku in tow, both seeing a star blink out until suddenly about 20 are gone. Hidden by the meteor shower. Sora's hands clench into fists.

Jack stops cheering with his friends when he gets a bad feeling. He looks to his daddy and Unkie Riku and see them all serious. It reminded him of when that Heartless showed up. He gasps and looks around before relaxing when he didn't see any glowing yellow eyes. So what could they be looking at? He looks to the stars where he saw Unkie Riku pointing and then sees it. A star blinking out!

Jack grabs Tidas' pants in fear. Another blinks out.

"Hey... are you okay Jack?" He shakes his head. "You scared of a falling star?" He teased, but Jack flinches. That was very bad thing to say, especially within a certain duo's hearing range. Riku put his hand on Soras' shoulder in support.

"What's that?" Penelo breaks the silence, pointing to the ocean.

"A bottle?" Zidane asked. "What's it doing out here?"

Selfie groaned. "I hate littering."

"I'll grab it" Riku volunteered, grateful for a brief distraction. He takes off his sneakers and rolls up his jeans and walks in a little bit and lets the tide carry it to him.

No letter. But there is something in there.

"Riku?" Sora calls out. Obviously thinking a letter from the King. Riku shook his head and walked back over and held out the bottle.

Inside was none other than an unconscious-

"Wha-? Jiminy?!" Sora exclaimed, trying to get the cork off. Carefully, they somehow get him out without waking him.

Vaan and Zidane -oblivious to what's going on- were chasing each other and bumped into Riku, who was so off guard, he dropped Jiminy. Since Jack was the closest he was able to catch Jiminy before he hit the sand. Jiminy startles awake and stares at Jack.

"Wha-? Sora? What's going on?!" while rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"I'm over here, Jiminy." Sora walks up behind Jack.

In Jiminy's defense, it was dark out.

He sat there confused in Jacks arms, looking back and forth between father and son.

"My name's Jack! Sora's my daddy. It's nice to finally meet you Jiminy." He grinned in such a way that said Cricket could definitely see the resemblance.

* * *

**I decided to keep the necklaces design. Also, Selfie's surprise is related to his birthday coming up. (I don't know his actual birthday, so in this story, it's a week from the fair).  
**


	5. My Dad, Retired

**Wow... It's been a long time since I updated anything hasn't it?**

**Anywho, This story is dedicated to our pals at Disney Castle. Sort of angst, but mostly near the end. I DID try to also give Pete a happy ending. Keyword:try.**

**This chapter was inspired by 3 songs: _Better Days-_ Goo Goo Dolls, _Irridescent-_ Linkin Park, and _Safe and Sound-_ Taylor Swift.**

**EDIT::: Thanks to fans help on archive, I updated Pete's family life. Meaning I fixed their names, had Peg live a little longer and PJ gets's to keep his little sister Pistol instead of being twins. (Wow... I was way off. I really need to eat the Goof Troop soon...) Pistol is here to stay.**

* * *

**My dad, Retired.**

Meanwhile, back in the world of Disney Castle, in Toon Town; Goofy an be seen racing through his house packing backpacks full of cloths and photo albums. His 7 year old son, Maxie is sitting on his bed scared. The Heartless are invading at long last.

~/~

Many years ago, after his last adventure, he came back to the castle to settle down. It was only a month back, that he met his love, Clarabelle Cow. Goofy was totally smitten and Mickey and Donald were there as his wingmen. (Pun intended for Donalds' case.) Daisy was friends with her for years and set them up, the romantics she and Minnie were.

It was also around this time, Pete came back. He had enough of Maleficent and wanted to turn over a new leaf. Granted, they all knew his personality wasn't ever gonna change, but he also swore off Heartless, because they reminded him of a certain witch.

Goofy was cleaning out the cobwebs in his house with Donalds' and Clarabells' help when he noticed his neighbor moving. After debating with Donald for a week, he agreed to tell Pete about it. Basically with the unspoken -Goofy's keeping a close o on him, with some instances binoculars and a telescope.

And so, Pete agreed. After much grumbling and colorful curse, but also (secretly, to himself) understood where they came from after all.

A little while before Goofy and Clarabelle got married, Pete found his own sweetheart, Peg. And she was no pushover either, much to everyone else's amusement when she had this way about her that had Pete completely whipped. About a month after Goofy's wedding and seeing Goofy so happy, he decided, he wanted that too. He waited another three months before he grew a pair and proposed.

Pete was completely surprised by his friends', and a little disturbed because he's still not used to having friends, support. Both in helping him set up a place to propose and, in organizing the wedding. Mickey helped pay for it, like they did with Goofy.

When he asked, Mickey said that he had all this money collected from the Heartless (set aside and separate from the towns funds) and he wanted to spend it on his friends.

Pete was gob smacked when he was told that he was considered in that group. Jaw on the floor and everything. Mickey just held up his hand with a smile. Pete took a moment to compose himself and shook his hand in a truce he's been -secretly- longing for.

~/~

Some time later, found Pete kneeling before a grave.

_His beloved wife, Peg, had died from a problem with labor. She was having their second child a girl, but she felt pain a month or two before the due date. After rushing to the Hospital with Goofy at the wheel and Pete holding her in the back._

They managed to get the child out safely, there was something wrong and Peg died about an hour later. She was awake just long enough to name her Pistol.

Goofy and Pete's older son PJ walked up from behind. Goofy gently put his hand on Pete's shoulder for support and PJ crawled in his lap.. With no one else around, Pete started to cry.

~/~

Years later finds them all setting up a cook out in their shared backyard. With Pete on the grill and Goofy watching the kids, Clarabelle is in the kitchen with Daisy preparing the rest of the food. Mickey and Minnie show up just as the food gets done. Both are wearing their civilian clothes with Minnie showing the women her new bow Mickey got her a week ago for her birthday.

Mickey stood aside and smiled. Those bows have been a part of Minnie since before they met. She wears them on days when they aren't required to be royals. It reminds her of the good old days. Watching her twirl around with that polka-dotted skirt brings him back.

Pete yelling at Goofy drags him back to reality as Goofy just had another accident due to his clumsiness. He shook his head and the women shoed him out while they set of the food.

Pj and Maxie are racing to the picnic table and Pistol playing with her doll, while Goofy is setting up some lounge chairs. He's having trouble with a particular chair that somehow, always, gets the best of him. After a minute or so, Goofy actually managed to get himself tangled in it. Mickey shakes his head with a smile and offers to get him out.

The buffet was big enough to cause the guys to drool for a few seconds, before diving in.

Later, after everyone was full, causing them to remain in their chairs rubbing their enlarged stomachs with satisfaction.

Eventually Mickey remembered his most recent Letter from the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.

He's been keeping in touch with them in case something happens. It's mostly Yuffie that replies, but he does get letters from the others from time to time. They found a way to keep in contact via a spell Merlin put on a pair of mailboxes in his house. He got a lot of amusement out of it. He gave one to Mickey, who then put it in his study/library.

Recently, there has been talk of turning the old castle into an academy to teach others about other worlds, now that there are more people who know about them these days, as well as whats going on in Travers town.

He tells them about reports they gave about how Travers Town is becoming unstable and how refugees are waking up in Radiant Garden instead of Travers Town.

Mickey theorizes that it's due to the lack of worlds being destroyed because of how they sealed Kingdom Hearts. Traverse Town was created for this purpose after all. The shattered worlds gather to End of The World while it's surviving citizens go to Traverse Town.

With no more survivors needing a home, Traverse Town must be preparing to close itself off. But due to recent Heartless activity, the town is no longer prepared to take in as many people anymore and so moves them somewhere else. In this case, Radiant Garden.

They became worried for Jiminy who stayed there with Gepetto and Pinocchio (now a real boy and is in his mid teens) in that house Leon gave them years ago.

Jiminy might know more of what's going on.

~/~

Present Day.

A few hours earlier. Pete woke up with a very bad feeling. Like, Heartless bad.

He asked the Goofs to watch Pj and Pistol while he went into town. He hasn't had this hair raising feeling in years, but could never forget it. He didn't tell them this, only that he had a bad feeling and hoped it was nothing.

As he drove around Toon Toon in his van, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he did see Clarabelle near the market, Goofy did say she was out doing errands. So he pulled over to say hi and offered her a ride back due to how many bags she was carrying. She agreed with relief.

Pete started to relax a little as she loaded her groceries before sliding in the passenger seat. As she closed the door, he saw it.

"Excuse me, sorry, but I need to see something."

"Wha-?"

He leaned over and put his hand on the open window for balance. She followed his gaze and gasped.

A Soldier Heartless was there, in the middle of the crowd. It had several tears in it's suit, yellow lightning streaks across it's body in such a way, they resemble battle scars. It's helmet had a few dings on it and started to rust slightly.

It was just standing there, staring at them. There was no jittery movements, and completely ignoring everyone else. The longer it stood there, the more people noticed it and screamed as they backed away. Then it opened up its Dark Portal, did a flip and vanished.

She knew what a Heartless was and gave Pete plenty of room.

He glared and went back to his seat and put the car in drive. Setting a course for home as he told Clarabelle to call Mickey on her cellphone.

They rush back home as they see that same heartless disappearing in and out of sight. Following them.

When they get back, groceries forgotten in their haste to make sure everyone is safe. Pete pulls Goofy aside and tells him what happened as Clarabelle goes full on Mother Hen mode on Maxie, Pistol and Pj.

Her screams alert them and they rush back into the living room to Goofy's worst nightmare.

That same Heartless was standing over an unmoving Clarabelle (who collapsed on the floor from the assault) with it's clawed hand in her chest. Darkness pooled from the floor around her body as she started to fade away.

It happened so fast, all they could do was grab the kids as they screamed. Maxie kicked and wailed trying to get out of his fathers grasp. Even Pete used his free hand to hold Goofy back himself.

Within mere moments, she was gone. Her heart in its' hand. An it just stood there, gazing at it.

Pete was the only one who tried to study this strange Heartless. It was behaving in a completely abnormal way. Even the most obedient Heartless behaved rapidly and rabidly, always on the hunt. But this… this Heartless. Was merely studying the Heart. Like it had no idea what it was. Then, it looked back over its shoulder at them, snapping Goofy out of it.

As Goofy set down Maxie and grabbed the first thing in reach as a weapon (a tall lamp next to his reading chair), he lunged. But the Heartless was faster and portaled away again.

Goofy screamed.

~/~

Later, Pete took Pistol and Pj , and went back home to start packing as Goofy and Maxie did the same. Off in the distance Goofy heard faint screaming, meaning more and more Heartless started showing up.

With each scream Goofy packed a little more aggressively as Maxie stayed quiet in his room for his dad.

Maxie knew they were going somewhere and won't be back for a long time. So he packed his clothes, needing a stool to reach the top drawer, his walkie-talkies Pj got him for his birthday (it came in a 4-pack. Pj and Pete kept one (with PJ and Pistol often fighting for control over it...) , and Maxie and Goofy got the others.) As he was walking to the door he looked around for other things to bring. He gleefully emptied out his school supplies from his backpack.

He stared at one of the notebooks that fell out. Didn't they have Jiminy write about their adventures in he's journal? Should he do the same thing? He decided to bring it and some pencils just in case. He stood up and scanned the rest of the room.

My skateboard? Nah, dad wouldn't let me. Posters? Tempting, but no. Old Stuffed Bear? Oh yeah! Can't forget him!

He grabbed his teddy bear and crammed him in his backpack.

Maxie figured Goofy's been alone long enough and leaves his room with his backpack and hears a loud thud from his parents room. He carefully opens the door to find goofy standing before the closet, where something heavy and disc-like fell on the floor.

"Dad?"

"Hey, son." He mumbled, while picking up his long forgotten shield. Maxie could see Mickey's crest on the front. Goofy stares at it almost dazed as he mechanically slips his arm through the straps like he's done thousands of times.

When Mickey told them what's going on the other day, he had the straps repaired and had the metal retested up to standard as well as other pieces replaced. It was hard, because they don't make this model anymore.

"That's your shield right? The one from the stories?" Maxie asked as he dropped his bag by the door and walked over.

"It sure is. I just- *sigh* I just wish I had it with me when…" Maxie just hugged him as he cried. Goofy dropped the shield and held his son. "Don't worry, son. I'll keep you safe. I promise." he whispered in Maxie's ear.

~/~

They were in Pete's van driving to the castle where Chip n Dale were prepping the ship. Mickey kept his ship beside the one Donald and Goofy used.

Mickey went on ahead to see if he can get ahold of Sora, Kairi and Riku. It was a long shot, because they weren't sure if they were still on the island, or if it was destroyed again.

Unlike the Restoration committee, they had no way of contacting them. So they left them be.

Mickey made sure that everyone knew the drill during an attack and most of the town already to a ship at the edge of town, big enough to hold and support everyone. So they just preyed that the vacant town with scattered Heartless was a sign that everyone made it out ok.

They made it to the castle and found their way to the garden that held the Hangar below that hedge building. As they walked by goofy stared at the spot he took a nap on the day Donald showed him Mickey's letter. It seamed like a lifetime ago now.

Donald was waiting for them below When he saw them he turned to the intercom.

"Ahem Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime your ready!" As Chip n Dale did their thing, Donald faced them. "Minnie and Daisy went ahead with Mickey. Where's Clarabelle?"

Pete just stepped forward and shook his head and stomped over to the intercom.

"Hurry up in there! We're on a tight schedule ya hear!"

Donald just stared at Goofy, horrified.

Goofy was saved from explaining by that giant gloved hand that lifted the up and carried them to the ship.

~/~

As they headed towards Traverse Town, Goofy sat in his usual chair he used to sit in and gazed unseeing out the window. Everyone left him alone as Pete whispered to Donald what happened.

* * *

**As for Clarabelle; In the cartoons, Goofy's original wife never around. So I took some creative liberties. Also, I was raised on her being gone and Goofy dating ****Clarabella. Sue me.**

**I'm not used to writing comedies, but I HOPE I kept Goofy's personality and general Goofyness in tact.**


	6. My Uncle, Terrified

**EDIT:: Spell** **check. But more details added to the Storm and Traverse Town. Remember, Jiminy doesn't know yet on what happened to Disney Castle and Toon Town)**

* * *

~/~

* * *

As Goofy sat in his chair, he kept looking at Donald in the pilots chair, remembering how he and Sora used to bicker on who got to fly next. The memory brought a small smile to his face. A smile that caught said duck's attention in the reflection on the glass.

"I miss Sora too, Goofy." Donald gently declared looking back over his shoulder, offering a small smile of his own. Goofy smiled a little bit wider.

* * *

**Back on the Island while everyone was walking home.**

Jiminy was explaining the situation to Sora and Riku. Jack was listening as hard as he could as he waved goodnight to his friends. Penelo made him promise to tell them what's going on at school tomorrow.

Riku stopped walking when he got a bad feeling. He could faintly feel the darkness stirring in veins. A feeling hasn't felt in years. It sent him off guard to the point where Sora and Jack stopped walking when they heard a very familiar sound. Sora looked back to see Riku holding his Keyblade.

"Riku."

Said man stopped looking at his Keyblade like it grew a will of its own, to stare at Sora. Jiminy jumped off of Sora's shoulder and on to Jack's.

There, standing in the middle of the road, on top of the hill leading back to the beach… Was a Soldier Heartless. The night sky lit up by the stars framed by giant fluffy clouds, made its yellow eyes and battle scars stand out even further.

"Why is it just standing there?" Jiminy whispers, but the others heard him.

"Jack, get behind me."

"Daddy! Look! In it's hand!"

"Oh no…"Riku groans.

Gripped in it's hand was something reddish- pink and glowing. A Heart.

Thunder started to roar as the clouds turned from white to almost pitch black. They started to move to a spot above the island in the shape of a storm seen once a long ago.

"How can that Soldier be so powerful?!" Sora asks as the wind starts to pick up.

They hear a scream down the road. Soon, more people are screaming.

"C'mon Sora!" Riku charged ahead with Sora following close behind.

"Stay here Jack they can handle this." Jiminy tries to comfort Jack.

"But-!"

"It's ok, I've known your father and Riku a long time. They can handle this." He tries to reassure with confidence.

As Sora and Riku get closer, something different happens.

With the storm lighting up the night sky from behind, it cast a large shadow from the Heartless. That shadow… lifted itself up from the ground. Riku and Sora stopped in their tracks.

At first, it resembled Sora. This made them think it would either be like that clone from Captain Hooks Pirate ship, or go bigger and turn into a Darkside.

The way it rose from the ground, it was lying on is back and then tried to stand. As it rose higher, they noticed several differences. At the base of his hair in the back, looked like a low ponytail tied by braided yellow ribbons, while the rest of the ponytail attached to the spine and grew longer until it was a bony tail. The ribbons undid themselves to fuse with it's ribcage.

It had what looked like some unknown language tattooed on its arms and all around its torso, also in yellow. It had what looked like the Heartless Emblem as an earing on one side and… a Nobody Emblem on the other ear.

"Sora! Do you see it's earrings?!" Riku yelled over above the now roaring wind.

"Yeah! Why does a Heartless have a nobody Emblem!?"

"More than that! Why isn't it attacking?!"

The new breed of Heartless just stood there, like the Soldier. The giant, then crouched down and held out its massive clawed hand so the Soldier can climb on. It then proceeded to stand full height, a good several meters taller than a Darkside.

There is no beady circle eyes, but actual eyes. Where there is white, is all black, the iris a vividly bright yellow with subtle bits of orange. Its ribcage is visible and each 'bone' can move. The ribbons fusing with them like veins. At least the feet are pointed like usual. There were the blue lines along the side of its pants that resemble what Nobodies have. There's even a zipper where its mouth should be stretching to its ears like a Dusk.

"What is that?!" Sora yelled above the storm.

Then, it looked directly at Jack. Sora did a double take. Switching his gaze from the new… Heartless? Nobody? To Jack, who was backing away towards the house.

"Jack!"

The giant turned and walked away towards the beach.

"Why is it walking away?!" Riku yelled. The storm getting worse.

Jack ran to Sora's arms who hugged the life out of him.

Riku stared at the two Heartless. While the giant stared at Jack, the Soldier looked like it was trying to calm it down, soothing it. It then pointed somewhere behind it before it walked away.

"Do you think it's going to the Keyhole?" Jack asked, causing them all to stare at him in surprise. "Uh, I mean. Daddy said that that door in the cave is this worlds' Keyhole. Right?"

They stared for another moment before Riku cursed.

"Riku, go on ahead, I'll catch up." Riku nodded. He then walked over to Jack and hugged him as well.

"I'll be back, I promise." Jack just held him tighter before Riku gently let go and then ran off.

Sora turned to face Jack. "Jack, Jiminy. I need you two to stay here, ok?"

"But-!"

"No but's, Jack. If this is anything like last time, then we're going to get separated. For me, I woke up in Traverse Town where I met not only Donald and Goofy, but also Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith. Remember?"

"Mhm." Jack started to cry.

"Jiminy." Said cricket snapped to attention. "I need you to do me a favor ok?"

"Of course Sora." Jiminy said with a smile.

"I need you to stay with Jack this time. If he's anything like me, he'll get into trouble all on his own. You've been to all of my adventures, you know what's out there. Use that knowledge to keep him alive until I come back for you guys. Can you do that?"

"I can do all that, and put it all in my Journal. I came prepared and got a new one. My old ones are with Aerith for safe keeping."

Sora smiled. "If that giant Heartless is going to destroy this island again, I want to go prepared this time. Jiminy, make sure he grabs the bags I prepared for him. They're in his closet. Have him put on his shoes..." He paused realizing he's starting to ramble. "Also, a lot of things he can get are at shops over there, so think wisely on anything else."

Jack ran into his arms and held on for dear life, which Sora returned in kind. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

Reluctantly, Sora let go took a few steps then looked back. "I'll come back for you."

Jack looked up at him.

"I promise."

Jack hiccupped and wiped his tears. "I know you will." Then ran inside.

Sora stood there wide eyed for a moment as a tear slid from his face.

Two Keyblades appeared in his hands moments later followed by Shadows and Neoshadows surrounding him.

~/~

**Meanwhile with Riku.**

The giant made it to the beach, then proceeded to walk on top of the water.

This Heartless! Nobody?! Whatever! It's movements completely baffled Riku. It's not summoning lesser Heartless, or Nobodies. The rest of the army is actually ignoring it! Well, it wasn't giving orders to them anyway, as far as he was aware.

Riku used magic to make it so he can run on water.

The giant made it to the island, but instead of going to the cave, like Jack thought it would. It turned to face the sphere-like storm near its head.

What happens next Riku will never forget:

On the other side of the island, FOUR Darksides slowly rose up from around the small islet. One went for the cave, while the others went for the new guy.

The Giant turned and punched the closest Darkside in the face, the used its' other hand to quickly grab the sphere that formed in its' chest, and crushed it, causing the Darkside to collapse. Paralyzed.

The giant then also crushed the sphere to the one it punched while the third backed off and the one with it's arm in the tunnel, slowly pulled out and then stood beside the third.

The giant stood back and went into a battle pose.

The two Darksides went to their knees and pulled their arms back as energy spheres formed ready to fire at the giant. But the Giant was faster and sprinted forward and leapt for their spheres, while lifting its' legs in the air like a back flip. It landed with one foot on each of their shoulders while simultaneously ripping the spheres out with each hand, ramming its's hands together crushing the energy spheres together, rendering them immobile as well.

Sora saw the whole thing as he super-glided across the water.

~/~

**With Jack and Jiminy.**

Jack raced up the stairs to his room. upon entering, the storm was worsening by the second. Jiminy could already see everything start to rise into the sky in the distance. Jack reached his closet and found the spare day-bag. Jack struggled to lift it, but the fight on the island caught their attention.

Climbing his bed and looking out his window, "Wow! Did you see that Jiminy?!"

Said cricket just gaped in shock.

That new creature just took down those Heartless with ease…

~/~

**Back on the island.**

Riku didn't miss a beat, he helped the Giant finish off the Darksides. Sora snapped out of it by the time Riku started the second one. The giant merely stepped back and watched them, then gazed upwards towards the spherical storm.

After a few minutes, the Darksides were toast. Their massive Hearts floating away.

"Looks like we might see Kingdom Hearts again someday." Sora mentioned as he landed on the beach.

"Looks like it. Now… About this guy." Gesturing towards the Giant.

It just stood there atop the water, staring up at the storm. It was then they noticed that it was calm around them. Like they were in the eye of a Hurricane. All around them, their world was being torn apart.

And then, the Giant reached up and grabbed it.

He pulled it down towards his chest. The Soldier 'talking' to it the whole time. And then, the Giant put the storm in his chest.

Dark pools opened up beneath Sora and Riku's feet. Riku quickly catching on to this, whipped around to face Sora.

"Riku!" Sora reached out for him.

"NO! Not this time!" Riku struggled and pulled free. He ran towards Sora and yanked him into his arms. "Wherever the darkness takes us, we're going together this time! I'm not about to lose you again!"

"Riku…"

Riku just held him tighter as the dark tendrils engulfed them and the island was torn to pieces.

* * *

**Traverse Town**

Nearing Traverse Town, there is a noticeable amount of Gummi Ships lining the port. Usually it's empty save for theirs and Cid's ship. Now, there looks to be around a dozen or so of various models and a ship that remind them of Hook's pirate ship. Also, there are people doing repairs all around the docking area.

Turning down the radio, there was numerous radio chatter using terms they aren't familiar with and voices overlapping each other. Putting up the clams and shutting down the engines so Chip n' Dale can do their thing, Goofy and co decided to head out for supplies and intel.

Eventually making it to the front gates to the First District, Donald and Goofy take it all in.

Traverse town is mostly the same, but more crowded. There's a lot more refugees here than when Ansem and Xemnas were in charge. There were makeshift tents, supplies scattered about, lone children crying, parents trying to calm their children. Some were praying. Others were taking up arms. The Accessory Shop and Items store had long lines snaking out the doors.

"C'mon Goof. Lets get some supplies before they're all gone." Pete suggests while patting his shoulder.

"Good idea Pete!" Then to the kids. "Alright fellas, there are a lot of people here so stay close, ok?"

They nodded then grabbed their respective fathers' hands and was Pistol being carried by Pete. Donald pulled out his staff in case anyone got bright ideas.

Around the corner in the alley behind some crates, was a little boy and a cricket unconscious.

* * *

**With the Darksides and those spheres, it was that move when they go to their knees and spread their arms wide so that glowing 'sphere' appeared and shot out lazer ball things. **

**OMG!**

**That new Heartless wasn't even originally in my plot! It just sortof appeared! At first it was just that Soldier (and yes, it is the Heartless on the cover. Did it myself in Photoshop XD ). And then Bam! I was typing this thing up out of nowhere! You know what? I'm gonna keep him! But I seriously need a new name for it other than 'That Giant Heartless'. Any ideas...?**


	7. Farewell to a Home, Many Claimed Theirs

**Edits::: As usual, more details, and a few extended scenes. I cleared up Clairy's issue slightly when introduced. All I can say, that boy is NOT who everyone thinks! Next chapter I'm putting more emphasis on the hangar and the evacuation.**

**Sorry for late update, for some reason, Fanfiction wouldn't let me add new chapters. Then I found out I had the wrong formatting...**

* * *

**Earlier Jack' P.O.V.**

When the Giant new Heartless turned to face me, I was scared at first. Who wouldn't!?

But then… I wasn't.

As it looked at me, I saw its' eyes widen. Like it knew me… I-I don't know! But also, it wasn't really scary. And that Soldier looking Heartless? Why was it acting strange?

When it was still standing on that hill, it looked like it was around a long time. Maybe, it acted like this because of that?

~/~

**Traverse Town**

It was the sound of Maxie and PJ playing as they walked into the Accessory shop, that woke Jiminy. Something about waking up here (not him, someone else) seemed vaguely familiar to his drowsy little mind…

"Jiminy? Is that you?" A voice asked from the other side of the crates. Jack groaned awake as Jiminy stood to attention.

A teenager walked around the corner. He had scruffy black hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. He wore an ivory button up t-shirt with a white collar, a black vest with yellow trim, red pants with intricate blue and yellow diamond patterns down the sides and brown boots. There was an old and worn yellow cap on his head with a blue ribbon and a red feather.

Cradled in one arm was a box and in his other, some bags filled with food.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy hoped happily on Jacks' shoulder in greeting.

~/~

**Meanwhile, on the far side of town…**

Riku was waking with a groan. He hasn't felt that overwhelmed by Darkness in a long time. At least he landed on something soft-

Wait.

His eyes snapped open as he was bombarded with memories of the island. The new Heartless, the Giant watching Jack, the storm, that battle royal between it and the Darksides, reaching for Sora…

He bolted upright when he realized he was still embracing Sora in his arms. He pulled back just enough to grab his arms and shake him.

"Sora! Sora, wake up!" Said brunette groaned before slowly opening his eyes. "Sora."

Sora smiled groggily. "Hey. You're here."

Riku clenched his teeth and pulled Sora into his arms. Sora slowly hugged him back.

"At least we didn't get separated this time, right?" Sora tried to cheer him up. Riku just held tighter. "Riku?"

"The last time our island was destroyed… I listened to and sided with the wrong crowd. Last time, I hurt you."

"But that was then." Sora started, then pulled away to look at Riku. The look on Riku's face, it hurt Sora to see him this way. "Now, we're sticking together." Sora grinned while wagging a finger to the silverettes' face. "No matter what!" Riku chuckled a little making Sora smile a little.

"Alright. You win." He planned on staying by his side anyway.

"Now, I don't know about you, but we need some new clothes. I don't think what we're wearing is fit for combat." Sora blushed, causing Riku to blink and look at themselves.

The clothes they wore for the beach were not going to work for actual combat. Especially the lack of armor, or even items! They were seriously underprepared for this. But, then again, they weren't prepared last time either!

"We don't exactly have money to spend though." Sora mumbled.

And then, several Defenders and Air-Soldiers came into view. Riku smirked and stood up, summoning his Keyblade. Sora hopped up as well and joined him.

"Well Sora, ready to get rich fast?"

"Yeah!"

~/~

Just as the Goof Troop left the Accessory Shop; Jack, Jiminy and Pinocchio rounded to corner towards Geppetto's House.

"Father! Father!" The former puppet yelled excitedly as soon as he walked through the door.

"My! What's with all the excitement?" Geppetto was sitting at his workbench with some type of gizmo on the table. Their cat, Figaro, perked up from the bed in the corner and hopped off the bed to greet them. "Ah, Pinocchio! Welcome home my boy. I see you brought guests." He said as he wiped off the grease from his hands on a towel and took off his apron.

"It's Jiminy father! He's returned." He grinned. Jiminy jumped off of Jack's shoulder and on to Pinocchio's.

"Good to see you again. Did you get ahold of Sora?" Geppetto asked.

"Well I certainly did. But first, I'd like to introduce you to someone. Fellas, I'd like you to meet Jackson Alkeno. Sora and Kairi's son."

"But everyone calls me Jack. Nice to meet ya!" Jack extended his hand which Geppetto shook happily.

"Why, Sora's your father? Well goodness, you definitely take after him don't you." He declared warmly which caused Jack to go bashful.

Jack remembered Geppetto and Pinocchio from his daddy's stories. Especially what happened with Monstro the Whale. His favorite part was when Monstro sneezed them out in the end.

"Um… Mr. Geppetto, sir? Have you seen daddy yet?"

"Oh?"

"That's right!" Jiminy interrupted. "Sora's home world was destroyed by the Heartless earlier this evening. We woke up here when Pinocchio found us in that alleyway next to the Accessory Shop."

"Oh dear! I do hope you're alright. But, to answer your question: I'm afraid not." Jack looked down. "But! I'm sure he's ok. Right, Jiminy?"

"He's right, Jack. I'm sure both your father and," He had to chuckle, " 'Unkie' Riku… are around here somewhere."

"Yeah! They said they would!"

"Well, why don't you try looking around town. But be careful, there's a lot more people than usual lately. But be sure to come right back. I have more than enough room here for you to stay, and I'm sure Pinocchio could use some company as well."

"Father~!" Pinocchio groaned. Geppetto merely chuckled.

"When you get back I'll start dinner. We have some leftovers from lunch I'm sure you'd enjoy."

"You don't have to go to so much trouble-" Jack started waving his hands in a panic.

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, I owe you're father a great deal. Not only did he get us out of Monstro, but he also brought Pinocchio back to me. Rescued him from that awful Heartless that captured and almost killed him. If Sora hadn't gotten there in time…" He looked away. Then with new resolve, looked at Jack. "He is my son. My whole life. And he's here, safe and sound because of Sora." Pinocchio then stepped closer to his father and hugged him.

"Oh Father…"

Jack could only stare in awe. "My daddy did all of that…?" He whispered.

Pinocchio pulled back a little and looked at him. "C'mon, I'll help you look for him."

Geppetto reluctantly let go. "Be safe you two! Jiminy, keep an eye on the will you?"

"Of course!"

After leaving his bags next to the bed, together they walked out the door.

~/~

"That's what you get, you big palooka!" Donald shot a burst of flame at yet another pickpocket, setting their pants on fire causing Donald to snicker along with the kids, after Pete aggressively took back what they stole.

"This is really bad, right dad?" Maxie walked up next to Goofy.

They were currently in the Second District. Goofy remembered the old clubhouse Leon and the others used, but couldn't remember where it was. They were going to use it as a place to stay until they got things sorted.

They heard Yuffie's voice off in the distance somewhere. Goofy told Pete that after they found it, he was going to find her and see if they can coordinate, or at the very least, let her know what happened and see if they can get a ride to Radiant Garden.

But with so many refugees, all the homes and motels were filling up fast. They can only hope that it's still vacant.

~/~

After walking through the giant double doors to the Second District, Pinocchio and Jiminy were being the responsible lookouts and let Jack run ahead a little to take in the sights. At the same time, the Goof Troup just walked through the door below to the back alley behind the motel.

Pinocchio took up the tour guide role.

Jack climbed the railing a little to see over the fountain, Pinocchio walked next to him (with an arm behind Jack for safety, just in case) They looked over the to see the amazing view.

"That's the motel, over there is the Gizmo Shop. Down there belongs to The Dalmatians. Did you know that there once used to be 99 puppies living there?" Jimminy spoke from Jacks' shoulder.

"Whoa! Really?!" Jack exclaimed in wonder.

"That's right! I remember." Jiminy sat down on Jack's shoulder. "Leon asked us to look for them along the way during our first adventure. We kept finding them in little groups on various worlds in the _strangest_ of places…" Jiminy mused.

"Wow…"

"C'mon, let's go try the Third District." Pinocchio suggested. Jack nodded and hopped down.

As the walked along the right heading towards the ramp, the crowd suddenly went crazy.

"Heartless!" Someone screamed, causing everyone else to panic more.

"Hey watch it!" Pinocchio yelled. But the crowd was so thick, it was almost too easy to lose a small child. "Jack! Jack, where are you?!"

After losing sight of Pinocchio, Jack went towards the nearest wall so he wouldn't get trampled. But that's when he saw it.

The Soldier Heartless from the island, watching him as the crowd backed away like a ripple. Some climbing the walls and stands to get away.

Then it turned and walked away like a normal person. It was heading down the alley that led to the Third District. What's worse, Jack saw giant yellow ribbons floating above the rooftops behind the Gizmo shop. And Jack really hoped it wasn't that new Heartless from the island. The ribbons were heading to where the Soldier was going.

And Jack had no idea on what to do, and Pinocchio's voice was getting further away.

Should he find Pinocchio? Or follow the Soldier and see what it's up to?

Jack clenched his fists in frustration.

On one hand, if he went back with Pinocchio, he would be safe long enough to see his daddy and Unkie Riku again. They would be together again! But also… This particular Heartless didn't give any signs of being dangerous to him. All they do is stare at him before turning and walking away. So he's safe. Well, for now atleast.

It's decided. They haven't hurt him yet, so for now, he's gonna be ok.

Jack took a deep breath and ran after it.

~/~

Back in the First District, Gummi Hangar, Cid was with several volunteers getting the 12 Gummi ships operational. Cid was on the Shera, his personal Gummi Ship, putting in the last settings in the console before launch when he looked down the dock and saw a very familiar Gummi Ship parked at the end. One he worked on himself for a certain group of pinheads who knew nothin' about Navi-G Gummi's. He reached for his Communicator.

"Hey Yuffie, we got company! And you're not going to believe who." He grinned as he lit a cigarette.

~/~

In the Kingdom Ship, Chip N' Dale were taking a nap when a beeping sound woke up Chip. Chip groggily looked for the source and saw an incoming message.

"Dale! Dale wake up! It's Cid!"

~/~

Jack opened the door to the Third District as quietly as he could while peeking over his shoulder. It's clear. Looking back through the crack, he saw a little girl walk to a door on his left where a giant window made it so you can look inside.

She looked about the same age as him. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin with freckles. She had what looked like pilots goggles on her head. She wore blue overalls that looked too big and the legs were rolled up several times, a white tank top with lace and brown boots that also looked a little big.

She had to jump a little to reach the doorknob. Her tongue was sticking out a little in concentration.

His eyes widened in awe at the sight.

Soon, she managed to open the door and walk through. A moment later, she screamed. He quickly ran to the door and peaked inside. That Solder Heartless was standing above a collapsed boy, a little older than Pinocchio. The girl hid scared next to the door.

"Pssst! Hey!" He whispered to get her attention. She looked up in shock and saw him put a finger to his mouth and wave her over. She nodded.

The young man's body disappeared to the darkness as the Soldier just held his heart, staring at it. It then looked up, towards Jack.

Jack then gulped and walked in. The girl clinging to his arm.

"What are you? And what do you want?" He yelled over to it.

In reply, the Soldier looked between them and the Heart. Then, turned fully towards them and held up the Heart.

"I think it wants you to have it." She whimpered a little as she whispered in his ear.

"But… why?"

Just then someone scoops them up from behind and carries them outside as someone threw a shield at the Soldier and missed. It flipped and portaled away with the Heart.

Outside.

Pete set them down on the steps in front of the door leading down to the square. Maxie and PJ close behind. Goofy angrily storms out of the house, but then stops at the sight of the boy when he sees the crown shaped hair tie.

Jack turns around to face goofy and smiled happily. "Are you Goofy?! And you must be Donald! …Right?"

"And you are..?" Donald glares confused.

"Well, I-I'm Claire. But everyone calls me Clairy." The girls shakily says while sitting on the steps.

"I'm~ Max! And this here's PJ and Pistol!"

"Nice to meet ya" Pj greeted and Pistol waved excitedly. Clairy giggled and waved back a little shy.

"I'm Jack. If you're Goofy, then that means you know my daddy!"

"Well… I am Goofy. May I ask who your father is?"

"Yup! His name is Sora!" He grinned.

Goofy dropped his shield in shock.

~/~

Pinocchio ran through First District.

Rounding the corner behind the Accessory Shop, he ran into someone.

"Oh! Sorry about tha- Leon!" Pinocchio grinned.

"What happened?" Leon tried to calm him.

Pinocchio pointed to the door. "We got separated."

"What? How did you get separated from Gepetto?"

Pinocchio shook his head. "No! Father is fine, he's at the house. I mean from Jiminy and Jack!"

"Jack?"

~/~

Goofy and co made it back through to the Second District.

Pete was carrying Clairy who was still in shock over seeing that mystery boy die by the Heartless. They assumed he was trying to rob her as mugging people is common here now. The boys tried to cheer her up, but so far, only Jack came the closet to getting a smile out of her.

"Nope! My face is sillier!" Maxie challenged. He pulled his ears up, crossed his eyes and warped his mouth.

Pete felt a suspicious shaking from her in his arms.

"No uh! Mine is!" Jack held his hands to his cheeks and moved them up, tilted his head to the side and grinned. Then switched to sticking his tongue out.

Clairy did a valiant job for a 6 year old in not smiling. Pete chuckled. Even Donald and Goofy were getting a kick out of this.

"Hey! What about mine!" PJ whined.

"Alright, that's enough you guys." Donald interrupted, walking backwards. He then bumped into Goofy who stopped walking. "Wak! Goofy!? What's the hold up?"

Donald then looked around Goofy to see the fountain.

With the Keyhole visible.

"WHAT!?"

From high up above, something crashed down to the ground behind them in front of the Gizmo shop.

"Uh oh!" Goofy grabbed his shield.

"Alright kids, go scram! Up that ramp towards the door, see?" Pete set Clairy down as whatever it was started to rise again.

"Is that Armor?" Pj asked.

Yup, the Guard Armor.

"Ready Goofy?" Donald asked over his shoulder. "Pete?" Pete walked to his other side as he made sure the kids were safe.

"With your permission, how 'bout I summon some ah, 'reinforcements'." Pete asked, looking over at them both.

"You mean Heartless." Goofy stated.

"I don't see any Keyblade Masters around, do you?"

The Guard Armor started to reconnect its limbs. Head falling from the sky moments later.

And then, Donald noticed something being thrown towards the head; taking it out in one hit. It was a sword that twirled in the air (not breaking it's flight when it hit the head) and impaled the ground mere feet from them.

"I know that Keyblade anywhere." Goofy stated confidently .

It was Riku's Keyblade.

Said silverette resummoned his blade and, with a series of lightning fast moves, took down the rest of the Guard Armor in moments. He landed gracefully in front of them.

From behind, the kids were cheering for him. He gave them a mock salute with a smile, not really looking at them.

His change of clothes consisted of keeping his black and yellow sleeveless top, a black and red leather jacket with what looked like shoulder pads, dark blue pants with a couple blue and red belts with a yellow or silver buckle, a pair of black and white sleeveless gloves and a pair of red boots with black straps around it. And a necklace. (The very same that Jack gave him earlier that day. Or was it yesterday now?)

Riku stood up and looked at them. A loud crash got their attention as Riku sighed.

Several Darkside's, a few more Guard Armors, Trick Masters, Dark Thorns, Pot Centipedes and dozens of other powerful Heartless were seen moving around them all around town. There even appeared to be a Twilight Thorn with lesser Nobodies around it. There was a few Trick Masters farther back in the distance, setting various buildings on fire and toppling them with their fire sticks (?). Dark thorns and various forms of Stealth Sneaks scaled the buildings. And a Pot Centipede that stretched several buildings and moved more slowly to sneak up on it's prey.

Riku faced them. "Aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes. We could really use some help. Feel up for it?"

"We?" Donald asked hopefully.

Riku merely chuckled and pointed his thumb back over his shoulder where a Darkside fell atop the Gizmo Shop with the giant Heart flying away. A figure leapt across the rooftops before jumping high over them and landed just behind Riku.

Sora's change of clothes consisted of his usual style. Going from red, then black and blue from the last adventure, now royal blue and a deep purple. There were hints of red and white here and there. The only thing that really stood out was an extra necklace beside his chained crown that matched Riku's.

"Sora!" The trio yelled happily.

For a moment, Riku felt jealous of the happy greeting. But all things considered, he doesn't blame them either.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora bounded towards them in a group hug. Pete and Riku stood aside feeling like third wheels.

"Daddy! Unkie Riku!" Said duo looked up. Over the fountain, with a visible Keyhole, was Jack and three other kids waving at him.

Sora and Riku stared happily with a huge weight lifted off their shoulders.

"Is he really your son?" Pete asked.

"Yeah… He's mine." He smiled, lifting his hand up and waved as Jack waved with both excitedly.

Then, the kids gasped and backed away. The grownups all turn around to see that they're surrounded, the Pot Centipede taking up most of the rooftops.

The duo looked at each other and nodded. Sora looked back. "Donald? Goofy?"

"Gawrsh Sora. Do you even have to ask?" Goofy grinned. Donald stood beside him, staff at the ready.

"Let's go get em!"

Sora looked back at the kids. "You guys stay there! This'll only take a minute!"

"Kay!" Jack yelled as he told the others to get down, but then reappeared to peak over the rails. Riku grinned.

"Let's do this." Sora got into his battle pose, followed quickly by the others. Then ley charged.

~/~

**Back in the First District.**

Geppetto was really worried about his boys. And to make matters worse, he heard that there was a whole army of Heartless just past those doors. Pinocchio came back earlier feeling guilty and terrified. He came to tell Geppetto what happened and on how he ran into Leon.

As he went to go help in the search again, they saw everyone running towards the Hangar doors to the Gummi ships. Smaller Heartless were seen above the roofs and sneaking in from the alleys.

After grabbing Figaro and Jack's bag, they ran to the railing next to that mailbox and saw all the elderly and children backed to the doors as the adults and able teens took down any Heartless that came close.

"I'm scared father."

"I'm scared too. Come on lets get down there."

As they ran down the steps they saw Yuffie on the front line who cleared a path for them.

~/~

Cid sighed relieved that all systems were now in the green.

"Alright! Sound off! Whose green?" He bellowed over the Comm. systems across ships.

_**GREEN!**_

_**GREEN!**_

_**GREEN!**_

_**Wait… and~ GREEN!**_

_**Almost… wait! Nope, false alarm. We're GREEN!**_

_**All green here, Mr. Highwind! Mr. Arrow! Ready at your post!** _A woman shouted. _**Aye Captain!**_ A male's voice shouted in the distance.

_**GREEN!**_

_**GREEN!**_

_**GREEN!**_

_**GREEN!**_

_**All set here Cid!**_ Dale yelled happily then a banging sound. _**Ow… what was that for?**_

_**We're GREEN!**_ Chip corrected.

Cid nodded satisfied, but also worried about that false alarm. Some of these volunteers only glimpsed at a Gummi ship so he spent the past week cramming every scrap of knowledge he could into them so these ships could fly.

"Yuffie! You're clear to open the doors!"

"Roger that!"

~/~

As the Trick Masters and Stealth Sneaks (nearby) were finished off, Sora finally took a moment to figure out the Keyhole problem. He looked back to see the others taking down the other Heartless:

Donald easily taking down a smaller Pot Centipede (Using the pots for target practice) while also getting the best of a Dark Thorn. Goofy was handling a Guard Armor just fine, but was having some difficulties with several Stealth Sneak's staying invisible. Pete was tag-teaming with Riku against a Darkside and a few more Dark thorns. The larger Pot Centipede staying on the roofs, waiting.

These Heartless just keep coming.

Looking ahead, he looked at Jack and Jack looked at the other kids then back at Sora with a thumbs up. Sora nodded then focused back on the Keyhole.

Donald was knocked over towards him by a Dark Thorn, and landed next to him.

"Is it worth it? Sealing the Keyhole?" Sora mumbled. Donald shook off the dirt then faced him.

"I'm not to sure either Sora. According the King, this world might as well be lost. Refugees are appearing on Radiant Garden instead of here."

"Yeah, Jiminy explained that as well." He stared at it for a moment then turned to take in the surroundings.

Other than the sounds of combat, the town was growing too quiet. All the houses were dark and the only voices were from First District. And the crowd there was small...

He looked up, the rate of stars blinking out slowed down. So, whatever invasion was happening, at least it's almost over. For now.

"I guess…" Sora started. He noticed indications that everyone was listening to him as they fought.

"Daddy!" Jack interrupted. Sora whipped around to face him. Jack was standing on top of the railing and used the fountain to steady himself. "I found out earlier that Yuffie, Cid and Leon are here! They have a dozen Gummi ships getting ready to take off! If.. If this world really is lost! Then- then the least we can do is buy time for them!"

Then the girl came up and joined him. "He's right! I saw several grownups volunteering to help out too! One of 'em told me earlier that they should be done by dinnertime! And that was a while ago! So anytime now! ...Right?" She looked at Jack.

"Right!"

Sora nodded. "You're right." He faced the others. They all took a moment to nod in agreement. "Let's give them as much time as we can!"

~/~

Yuffie was helping the refugees get on the ships. All the ships were pre-programmed to head to Radiant Garden so they made a plan.

Most of the children were to go on one ship, so that the others can focus on defense to protect them. That and most of the ships were, unfortunately, small. There was two ships that were big and that was the Shera and the Legacy.

Even Cid had to admit Ms. Amelia was good. The children were in good hands.

The Legacy didn't have much in way of weapons yet, but that one cannon on the deck. So everyone else had to have training on the weapons on the other ships. On the Legacy, the woman named Lilo volunteered to man the cannon and she was a good shot during those few times they practiced. She claimed she had a good teacher in the form of her pet dog.

Cid had to double take on that statement while she just grinned.

In the distance, Yuffie managed to get to the top of the Accessory Shop to look at the damage the Heartless are causing. She grinned big time when she saw a very familiar trio taking them out with ease and she could see Leon gradually making his way over.

Down below she saw the doors to the Second District open, and in came a group of kids who quickly shut the door behind them.

One of the boy looked around frantically.

Yuffie jumped down to them. "You guys aren't supposed to be out here alone. You could've gotten hurt!"

The human boy looked at her, sized her up (which confused her) then grinned. "Are you Yuffie?"

"Why yes. Yes I am. How do you know?"

"Because of my daddy. He's out there fighting the Heartless."

"What?!"

"Listen. My daddy is Sora-"

"Sora?!"

"-YES! Now listen!"

"Ok, ok. Easy."

"Look! My daddy is out there buying you guys time to get everyone on those ships! And they're losing! They're not even bothering with the Keyhole 'cause of what King Mickey said. I-I'll have them explain it. But still! Traverse Town is unstable and no longer worth saving anymore. So get everyone out of here!" He screamed all in one breath leaving him panting.

Yuffie stood there in shock. "What..?"

No longer worth saving. Traverse Town is lost. Losing.

Yuffie shook her head to focus. "Understood. I'll get everyone on board. Come here." She grabbed his hand and walked them to the railing. "See those ships past those doors"

They nodded.

"See that big one in the middle? That's the '_Legacy_'. All children are going on that ship, while everyone else are going on the others. Every other ship will be focused on protecting the Legacy. We plan of having Sora's ship take point to clear a path because his is the most capable of taking out a vast amount of ships with ease."

'Got it! Clairy, I want you ta take the others to that ship. I'm gonna go back and tell daddy-'

"No, I will." Yuffie interrupted. "It's no longer safe out here. You guys go to the Legacy. I'll go tell your father. No arguments. Go!"

They hesitantly agreed and ran towards the crowd. Jack stopped at the top of the stairs. He looked back over her shoulder as she started to run in the opposite direction.

"Yuffie!"

She stopped in front of Geppetto's.

"Tell daddy and Unkie Riku that… I'll be brave. I'll use what I learned from his stories to get them home. Ok?"

Yuffie smiled with pride, even though she could see him shaking and doing a valiant effort in not crying.

"I will."

Jack nodded and hopped down the stairs, tripped at the bottom and then ran to catch up with his friends.

~/~

Cid listens intently as the headcount comes in. And it's not looking good. If you compare these numbers to where it was a week ago…

It's already 2/3 smaller.

Cid slammed his fist down. Until he heard Yuffie's excited voice over the Comm. And something about Sora.

"Sora?" He whispered. "Sora! Yuffie! Comeback! What did you just say?!" He turned up the volume on the Comm on his consol.

"It's Sora! Donald, Goofy, Pete and Riku! They're all here! They're buying us time fighting the Heartless! They're kids have just boarded the _Legacy_! Get everyone on the ships NOW!"

Cid sighed relieved at the first good news he's heard in years. Sora's back. But…

"Yuffie? What's wrong?"

"There's too many Heartless. From what they told me, King Mickey theorizes that because of the lack of refugees these past few years, Traverse Town started to close off. And now, with this invasion, all refugees are waking up at Radiant Garden instead. The town is closing itself off Cid! Sora just told me that the Keyhole is no longer worth resealing." Her voice somewhat filled with static due to interference from somewhere.

"Now wait just a god dammed minute! What… just what are you saying?"

"Cid. Traverse Town is lost. We're out numbered and outmatched. There's a new Giant Heartless that Sora and Riku witnessed taking down FOUR Darksides with ease and a Soldier Heartless ordering it around or something. Whatever is going on I know this: This might very well be the last time we'll see this place." He could faintly hear her starting to cry.

Traverse Town. His home for over two decades. Doomed to be yet another star blinking out of the night sky. He looked up to the view screen with the First District still visible through the doors.

A passing volunteer, who wasn't even trying to focus on her work when she heard what Yuffie said. They all heard her. She looked at her captain and saw him crying in shock as he gazed through those doors.

Since she was working communications between ships. She silently passed along what she heard.

~/~

Sora and co retreated to the first district.

The Heartless just kept coming…

Sora and Riku landed on the roof of the Accessory Shop. Yuffie and Leon landing next to them moments later. Leon caught up to them shortly after redoubling their efforts. They took a moment to see the surroundings. Most of the buildings were now dark, covered by Heartless. Not a sound was heard.

Sora looked to the ships and could barely make out Jack and his friends on the deck of the Legacy. Leon told him of the arrangement of the ships and he agreed. The Kingdom is the most prepared ship when taking on Heartless vessels and could easily clear a path.

"Ready Riku?" He asked sadly.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready. But… Let's go. Jack's waiting for us." He reached over and grabbed Sora's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Sora smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go."

~/~

**The Launch.**

Amelia. Mostly feline in appearance and bearing. She is her late teens and just out of (her worlds equivalent to) Highschool. Her brown hair in an intricate up 'do, but rapidly coming undone and she's getting frustrated with her bangs when it keeps falling in her face. She's wearing a torn and ruined blue dress due to the Heartless crashing her graduation after-party. She's NOT a happy camper.

Mr. Arrow has a lot less … 'muscle?' than his future self and is finally out of his 'scrawny' stage. He's less formal in his rarely used casual wear. Jeans, boots and a red muscle shirt with a strange necklace of a strong metal variety.

The volunteers were:

A young woman with long black hair in a strange red and black uniform carrying a type of gun similar to Stitch's. Her name is Lilo.

A teen and his little sister. Actually, he told her to join the others so he could work. She huffed and grudgingly left. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. White shirt with a brown shawl of some kind, his tan pants were torn above the ankles above his ankles and tied to his legs by string and brown shoes. His name was Jackson.

Another boy, a woman named Wendy vouched for. Claimed the Heartless attack was so traumatic, he repressed most of his memories. He was dressed in hand me down clothes Wendy must've given him in their haste to get out, and he spaced out a lot. His name was Peter. Wendy's daughter, Jane is also here but is still too young and was ushered to join the other children.

The last volunteer was a boy similar in age to Peter but younger slightly. He was still in his pajamas. He had short brown hair with a small braid in the back with blue eyes. His name was Jim.

There was a small group of children that was reported to be the last of them. One of them, a small human boy was under extreme protection. His safety is top priority. When she asked why, she quickly understood.

During her stay here, the Restoration Committee spoke of Sora, Donald and Goofy like one would family. Those three really saved… everyone! On a multitude of worlds. They were heroes. Even now, they're out there, risking their lives in buying them time to escape. The LEAST they could do is keep their children safe.

She briefly looked up and saw the man young Jack resembled. Sora had his back to them alongside Riku, Leon and Yuffie. Darksides, Guard Armors, and soo… many large Heartless as far as the eye could see between buildings. Too many. They really were out numbered. And out matched.

She faced Mr. Arrow with as much courage as she could muster.

"Well, are we ready to raise this creaking tub, Mr. Arrow?"

"My pleasure, Captain." She still blushes at the title, still not convinced she deserves it. Then, he yelled over to the volunteers. "ALL HANDS TO STATIONS! LOOSE THOSE SOLAR SAILS!"

The boys climbed the riggings to the masts and unleashed them. The sails extended and fanned out. Lights spread from the base of the sails and the ship began to rise.

The young children were against the rails watching the launch of all these ships. One by one, all the Gummi Ships ignited their engines, turned on their lights. Their systems all coming online. Docking procedures being disengaged along with the clamps holding them in place let go at last.

"Engage artificial gravity!" Amelia yelled over to Lilo who happened to be running past the device. The children giggling and laughing and getting higher in the air. She nodded. As the device powered on Lilo went to the weapons station and sat in the chair connected to the cannon.

The heroes dashed, sprinted and super-glided to the doors. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy went to the Kingdom while Pete went to the Shera with Leon and Yuffie. Once they were in and one final look through the doors. A Guard Armor went reversed, powered up it's chest/cannon, fired and destroyed the Accessory Shop.

"TAKE HER AWAY!" Mr. Arrow yelled at last.


	8. Gummi Royal

**Leaving Traverse Town**

Storming into the Cockpit, Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly made it to their stations. As the automatic door to the outside closed and sealed behind Riku, the decompression hissed and life support began to fully kick in. Staying near the door, knowing these guys don't need his help, it was a strange thing for Riku seeing Sora so focused and serious.

Inside the Kingdom, there are three decks, two on the bottom and one above: the Engine Room (where Chip N' Dale reign supreme) and the quarters where everyone sleeps are below, and the Cockpit above. The cockpit is a large, circular room with two doors: one to the outside and a hatch leading below to both the Quarters in front and Engine Room in the back. Inside are computers and controls all along the walls and a clear dome roof above. Three mechanical chairs sit along different station: Goofy went towards Communications on the left, Donald went to the right towards Engine Controls and Navigation Controls; Donald was already coordinating with Goofy (who is communicating with everyone else) to get into position. Sora went straight for main steering and weapons and re-familiarizing himself with the controls.

From what Riku could see, the chairs have a blue and black theme to match the rest of the room. From Sora's movements there must be some sort keypad on the armrests and in front of Sora, what appears to be the steering wheel of some kind. Looking towards Donald is something more familiar he recognizes from Hollow Ba- ... Radiant Garden. A bunch of displays showing engine readings and power output. They were very common throughout the castle. Looking towards Goofy, he sees a radio of some kind and Goofy talking into some kind of headset.

Looking out the large dome window to see the last of the refugees slipping past the overly large doors separating the Hangar from the Town (the one seen in the First District) and several men on stand-by barricading it after to buy extra time. Looking up and around, he sees each ship finishing the last minute preparations and people boarding the ships in a hurry. All lined up along a series of docks, similar to regular boating docks along the Mainland. Except with high tech built into it due to the difference between ships for the sea... and ships for space.

With Sora, Donald and Goofy easily getting their old groove back, they detached the ship from clamps and slowly started backing away from the Port. Sora quickly noticed how Riku stood awkwardly in awe (awkward for feeling useless on a Gummi Ship and awe from child-like wonder from seeing space ships for the first time) at the door. He smiled at Riku (whom was trying really hard not to let it show how amazed he was).

"Have you ever been in a Gummi-Ship before?" Sora asked gently while he was finishing up the sequence. Riku just looked embarrassed.

"Ah. No. That is, unless you count Captain Hook's pirate ship?" Sora chuckled.

"Come here." Sora stood up and gestured to his seat. He then stepped aside to the left of the chair. Riku blanched.

"W-wait! I don't know-!"

"That's why I'm teaching you. We're going to need all the help we can get to get out of here."

Riku scratched his head and did as he was told. He sat down and Sora leaned on his armrest so he was at a better angle. Riku's eyes widened and then blushed a little while trying to take in what Sora was saying.

Behind them, Donald and Goofy watched the scene unfold. Goofy looked over at Donald who was smiling fondly. Knowing things will be different this time.

"-And… This one is the steering. It took a while for me to get the hang of it-"

"You crashed us!" Donald gladly tossed in. Sora flinched.

"Oh for- THAT WAS ONE TIME!" He yelled over his shoulder. Donald and Goofy snickered. But it was the sound of Riku laughing that got his attention.

"Wow, Sora. I should've known you'd be a terrible driver." He teased. "Did you two know? It took Sora FOUR times to pass his drivers test?"

"What?!" Sora pouted at the laughing from behind.

"I'm only teasing, Sora."

"Hmph." Sora mock-glared. But soon smiled, grateful that Riku is relaxed now.

_**Sora? Ya there?**_ A voice came from the intercom.

"Wak!" Donald yelped surprised.

"Cid? Is that you?" Goofy asked as he switched to a holo-screen HUB in front of Sora and Riku, but medium-sized and out of the way so it's not distracting. On screen was Cid on the Shera with Yuffie, Leon and Pete standing beside him.

"We're reading you loud and clear Cid." Sora replied.

_**Hey guys!**_ Yuffie waved, energetic as ever. Sora grinned and waved back.

_**Well, aint this a surprise.**_ Cid from behind his steering wheel. Hands on the wheel, jacket tied around his waist and cigar in his mouth.

_**Good to see you made it.**_ Leon, Gunblade over one shoulder, other hand in his pocket, offering one of his smiles.

_**Hey, is that Riku?**_ Yuffie asked curiously, leaning forward with a hand above her eyes like she's looking at something far away.

While this conversation is taking place, Donald and Goofy are getting out of the other ships' way so they can position themselves.

How the ships are going to be:p

The _Kingdom_ is taking point with the _Shera_ in the rear. The _Legacy_ right in the middle. There will be three ships directly around them. The "Inner Ring". Those three will not engage the enemy until necessary, the last line of defense. They are three different versions of the _Invincible_.

The next set of three will take the stragglers or the brave who manage to get past the "Outer Ring". These are the "B Team" (Basically the lesser experienced who don't have as much practice…) These are custom versions of the Highwind models (B Team) as well as custom Falcon models with one or two personal ships For those who actually HAVE been in space a while (Outer Ring).

Goofy aught a glimpse of those kids as they went below deck. Maxie going after Jack and closing the door behind them.

A ship from "B Team" brought him back into focus.

"And that's basically our story." Sora finished.

**Wow… Good to have you on our side, Riku!** Yuffie gave a thumbs up. Leon merely nodded. Cid just sighed in relief.

Cid could still remember when he met Sora for the first time. Running into his store, hiding from the Heartless. One of the first things he asked was if he knew what happened to his friends. All these years later, they're finally together again. The Restoration Committee didn't have that many good memories of Riku, but Sora defended him every step of the way.

If Sora is happy, they're happy. But if Riku pulled the same stunts he pulled back then… well, you get the idea.

Cid leaned forward, pointed his cigarette at Riku and looked him dead in the eye. _**Riku.**_

"Yes?" He blinked at the suddenly serious tone.

_**I'm glad you're back and all, but I want to make one thing clear before shit hits the fan.**_ He took one last drag, and put it out in the ashtray next to him.

"I'm listening."

_**If you suddenly get cozy with the darkness again... you up and leave or run away again…**_ He then points to Sora. _**If you run away from him again where he has to search the whole damn UNIVERSE to find you-**_

"Cid!" Sora cut him off.

_**NO Sora!**_ He slammed his hands on the consul. _**Now you listen here, Riku!**_ He pointed accusingly at Riku with a glare. _**You pull that same crap again and I will personally hunt you down! Sora doesn't deserve this! I'm done seeing him like that! Done!**_

Riku just sat there, stunned.

~/~

**Meanwhile, below deck in the crews' quarters, _Legacy_.**

There are a few parents down here who volunteered to babysit while the more experienced took to the other ships. Some of the younger children were playing in the center while the parents sat on crates or against the wall.

A little boy with a digital camera was recording the day's events. He was 4 and a half. He has wavy brown hair brown eyes freckles on his cheeks and tanned skin. He was wearing his green and white pj's as well. His mom was teaching him how to use her video camera for the last 10 or so minutes as a distraction. It was currently recording, with the lens facing the mother and son.

"I even put in a new memory card, see? It can hold up to 60 GB of memory."

"Is that a lot?" Lil' Jamie asked. She just giggled.

"Yes, that's a lot sweetie." Just then, Jack and co ran down the stairs and walked in.

Clairy is looking around curiously, eyeing every little detail of the ship. Maxie and Pj went straight for the other kids while Jack hung back by the door a little shy.

Jamie looked up at the new kids and clung to his mommy's shirt. Jack looked around and saw him and waved a little.

"Wave back." She whispered in Jamie's ear with a giggle. Jamie nodded before waving with a little more energy causing Jack to smile a little.

~/~

**The _Kingdom_**

"Cid, I assure you… I have no intention of doing any of that."

_**Oh really?**_ Cid crossed his arms in disbelief.

As Riku opened his mouth alarms started going off.

_**We got incoming!**_ One voice yelled from somewhere off screen.

_**They're here!**_ Another from somewhere else.

_**EVERY ONE TO YOUR STATIONS YA HEAR!**_ Cid bellowed as he pointed to various people and gave out orders. _**And you!**_ Pointing to Riku. _**We WILL be finishing this conversation later.**_

"I understand."

Sora leaned over and cut the feed.

~/~

**The _Legacy_.**

Stars started moving towards them in the distance. But to a (sort-of) trained cadet, those were not stars.

"EVASSIVE ACTION EVERYONE! WE GOT INCOMING!" Amelia yelled from the wheel.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" Mr. Arrow bellowed.

~/~

**The invasion begins…**

Two Invincible's are hovering on both sides of the Legacy while the third is up above. One of the Highwind models looked a bit shaky.

"What's going on over there!" Amelia yelled over through the comm-piece in her ear.

_**Sorry ma'am!**_ A male voice replied. _**We're still getting the hang of steering!**_

"Figure it out, right quick! The enemy ships have arrived!"

~/~

**The _Kingdom_**

Riku was trying to keep up. He was having a hard time trying to steer and almost rammed into another ship (though Sora quickly prevented that) Donald didn't miss a chance to yell at him from stress. Riku missed a couple of targets, but a Falcon from behind got those.

"It's ok, Riku. It's your first time. Keep trying." Sora encouraged as Riku started to panic.

With a determination that came from not wanting to disappoint Sora, as well as not letting ships pass; Riku took a deep breath and took the controls again.

~/~

At first, it was just the small fry. The more experienced Pilots let the rookies grab those to practice on, knowing full well the Boss's are not far off. Sora practically sighed in relief as Riku started to get more confident and started taking bolder shots.

As predicted, stronger ships started to appear. The rookies started to hang back and returned to formation.

On the _Legacy_, some of the volunteers often stopped what they were doing to watch. The ONLY reason Amelia let them get away with it was **A)** they were kids and **B)** a lot of them had parents on those ships, so of course they want to make sure they're ok.

Below deck, some of the kids started screaming and crying. The parents who stayed tried in vain to calm them. Jamie looked around and saw the boy from earlier crouched in a corner with his hands on his head. Then his head bobbed up like he had an idea. He stood up and made determined steps to the middle of the room. Everyone looked up.

"Would you guys like to hear a story?" He flinched as a bang to his left shook the ship from outside. But he held his ground.

"A story?" A girl asked from one of the crates. (Jackson's sister)

"Uh huh! My daddy told me lots of stories about other worlds! Wanna hear some?"

Some of the parents looked at him but then started to figure it out. A distraction. Jamie's mother sat up straighter.

"I would like to hear a story, young man." Jack blushed. "What's your name?"

"Uh! It's Jack!"

"Well Jack? What story do you have in mind?" In her lap, Jamie turned the camera and focused it on him.

~/~

_**There's no end to these guys!**_

_**Where are they coming from!?**_

_**The stars… there's hardly any left.**_

_**How do we even know if Radiant Garden is still there!?**_

_**How much farther?!**_

This was the Radio chatter that the _Shera_, _Kingdom_, and _Legacy_ had to listen to for the last 10 minutes or so. Just then, one of the _Highwind's_ engines caught fire and then exploded a minute later.

_**We lost them!**_

_**What happened?!**_

_**They're gone!**_

"Riku, give me the controls" Sora demanded. Riku quickly got out of the chair and hung on for dear life as Sora broke formation.

"Sora?!" Donald yelled in shock.

"Sora?" Goofy looked over at Sora. He hasn't seen that look in a long time.

Sora flew over and around the ships grabbing energy, HP and turbo boosters before taking out every ship in sight with alarming efficiency. He took out the 6 mid-level threat ships before circling back to the rear to take out that giant one in a fight that lasted barely a few minutes.

~/~

**The _Legacy_**

"A mermaid!" One of the girls squealed in delight. A few boys groaned.

"Yeah! Her name's Ariel! And she has this _amazing_ singing voice!" Jack declared with a grin.

"Wouldn't that make her a siren?" One of the grown ups asked.

"What's a siren?"

~/~

**The _Shera_.**

"Looks like the pipsqueak's had enough." Pete chuckled. The _Kingdom_ zipping in all directions. "I was wondering how long he'd last staying in one place!" He guffawed.

"Go get 'em Sora!" Yuffie cheered.

Leon's draw hit the floor quite a while ago from this, he's currently trying to realign it. He's never seen the kid in action out in space before. But considering how many worlds he's traveled to, Leon finds he shouldn't be surprised at this either.

~/~

**The _Legacy_**

"How can a skeleton be the king of pumpkins?" A boy asked.

"I don't know." Jack tilted his head in thought.

"Oooh! Ooh!" While waving her hands above her head. "Maybe he dresses as a pumpkin and it's contest to see who's better?" Another girl pitched in.

~/~

Once Sora was satisfied that all the tough guys were focusing on his ship, he went back up front with a couple of the Outer Ring ships backing him up.

"Sora!" Riku startled him as Riku grasped Sora's hand still on the control stick. "Easy there… That's it. Let me take over." As he tried to ease Sora's grip. Sora shook his head.

"But there's still-!"

"Sora." Riku spoke calmly. "You need to calm down. By seeing you zipping around all over the place, you're causing a panic."

THAT got Sora's attention. Then he heard it, the panicked voices from the other ships. Some cheering at his mad skill, others… not so much.

"Right, sorry." He hung his head.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, you mopped the floor with those guys! The others can handle things now for a bit. You were amazing, Sora." He smiled.

"You think so?" He looked up through his bangs.

~/~

**The _Legacy_**

Peter was running below deck to grab some more rope when heard Jack's next story.

"He did not fly!"

"Did so! Peter Pan had Tinkerbell put this Pixie Dust stuff on him and he flew!" Jack tried to defend.

Peter Pan? Is he talking about me? Mr. Arrow's voice from above deck, brought him back before Jack could finish the last battle of Sora vs. Cap'n Hook. Running back up the stairs to the main deck, he could almost hear a mans voice replacing Amelia's as she gave orders.

* * *

_Blast you Peter Pan!_

* * *

~/~

** The _Kingdom_**

Far ahead at the Bow, past even the Kingdom, Peter saw a giant shadow blocking most of the stars. There were four others surrounding them and closing fast.

"Oh man…" Sora whispered at the new sight.

"You gotta be kidding me." Riku grumbled. Sora looked over the armrest at Donald and Goofy, Chip 'N Dale. They all nodded. Sora smiled and nodded back before standing.

"Riku, this next battle is going to be crazy and we don't have another seat for you to take. So sit down and I'll sit in your lap so we can share the restraints. I need help with the controls as well."

Riku blinked uncertain but nodded and did as told.

Once Sora was in his lap, he fastened the harness around them. Sora grabbed the steering wheel while Riku grabbed the armrest and put himself as far back into the chair as he can as Sora whipped back and forth between weapons and steering with ease. Riku idly mused that this is similar to playing with little Jack during those racing games at the arcade. The difference, Sora's a little too big to sit in his lap, but they don't have a choice right now because there really is no other seat left for him.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"


	9. Can't Be Trusted

**And the finale of the Gummi-Royal!**

**Next chapter is the end of this Arc. This Arc is basically KH1 version of intro up to leaving Traverse Town the first time. As you know, things pick up after that.**

* * *

**The_ Shera_**

Peter ran up the stairs from the galley to the deck. Up above and all around him, lasers and cannons were being fired on the two giant Heartless Pirate ships and two Nobody Cruiser Battleships that were bombarding everyone. Flying between ships would be several types of Hunter and numerous weak ships as well.

It was an ambush.

Up on the large cannon, sat Lilo taking charge. Laser ball after ball she fired dead on each ship in range.

"Have you fought these guys before?!" Peter yelled above the chaos, which she just barely heard.

"Yeah! My dog, Stitch, taught me how!" She yelled back as she took out a blue Hunter in one shot.

"Keep up the good work Miss Pelekei!" Mr. Arrow Bellowed from above.

"I will!" She replied. Then to Peter: "Stitch was an illegal genetic experiment made by Uncle Jumba a long time ago." She took a moment to fire at one of the Pirate ships' giant wheels, disabling it. "Now he's out there helping against the Heartless in his B.R.B. He taught me how to fight before he left."

He just stood there dumbstruck as she merely grinned.

~/~

**The _Kingdom_**

"Is it really like this out here?!" Riku stared in fear.

Sora has been sitting at the edge of the seat, steering, while letting Riku get some more target practice on the easier ships. He didn't miss a beat at Riku's distraction and easily took the controls and started firing at the other ships until Riku snapped out of it.

"Sometimes it is." Sora spoke calmly. Riku shook his head to focus and grabbed back the joysticks.

"Usually it's not so bad." Goofy pointed out.

"Yeah! It's only like this when someone's trying to stop us from getting through." Donald finished.

"The question is, who?" Sora questioned in a serious tone. "Who is it this time?" Then over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the enemy, "Goofy! Can you patch through to Cid? We need to regroup and find a new strategy."

"On it!" Goofy replied, already ahead of him.

~/~

**The _Legacy_**

"I wish my husband would do that for me." A middle-aged mother sadly mused.

She was slender, 30-ish years old, fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white cap, crimson dress with puffy white sleeves and a gold locket. Her husband was on a different ship and her young son was above deck helping out. He may still be a child but he knows ships (which is nowhere near her forte). So, she grudgingly let him help. On the condition that he call her if he is having trouble with something.

They were talking about how Beast tried to rescue Belle by following her to Hollow Bastion.

"I know, right?" A slightly younger woman next to her nudged her with a smile. She is s few years younger with strong build though fairly slender, with dark skin, black hair that reaches a little passed her shoulders, and brown eyes. She's wearing an old pinkish beige short-sleeved belly shirt with a heart designed onto it, blue jean shorts, white socks, brown hiking boots. "I'm jealous of Belle. Beast travelled the universe to get her back! But, then again, my husband might do the same." She sighed wistfully. The elder chuckled before looking towards the stairs.

"I give them a few years before the passion wears off." The elder grumbled sadly, eyes suddenly downcast. The younger patted her shoulder in comfort.

Jack just stared at the two women. His five-year-old mind not understanding yet.

"What do you think they mean by that?" Clairy asked.

~/~

**The _Shera_**

Pete stood off to the side ,watching. Reason? He's used to using corridors of Darkness, not Gummi Ships, for travel.

He kept his eyes on the battlefield.

"Well Pete? What do you make of this?" Cid sighed in frustration.

"For starters, that runt is good, but even he can't keep his cool for very long. He did good earlier, taking out those ships, but now… It looks like the enemies' goal is to wear us down, see? This army seams endless. Most likely those Nobody ships are callin' the shots."

"I'm sensing more to it though." Cid replied with dread.

Pete crossed his arms in thought. "There's too any to be a coincidence. Too coordinated. I think… We might just have a new foe in the midst."

"Great~. Just what we need!" Cid slammed his fist on the consul.

~/~

**The _Legacy_**

Jim was jumping down from the mast and then started running to his next post when he heard a portal open. He whipped around to face the Bow of the ship to see a lone Soldier Heartless.

"Heartless!" His voice was drowned out by a blast nearby.

The soldier just stood there, head facing ahead, tracking something. Jim looked onwards to see the only thing moving in pace to the Soldier. The _Kingdom_ ship.

Someone jumped and landing behind him, startled him. "Wha?"

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." It was Jackson. "What are you look-" He trailed off seeing the Soldier. "Why is it just standing there?"

As he spoke, the Soldier Heartless finally noticed the and turned to them.

"Uh, Jack? I'm scared." Jim whispered before grabbing Jack's sleeve and hiding behind him.

"Get behind me!" Amelia spoke as she ran in front of them with her phaser gun. "Mr. Arrow! Take the wheel!"

"Aye, madam!"

Phaser locked and ready to fire. Amelia glared at the creature several meters ahead of her and keeping an ear on the boys behind her. It appears to be the only one on board.

For now.

Another explosion. This time, the _Highwind_ that took several hits already, finally exploded close enough to rock the Legacy. Everyone toppled over.

Down below, everyone was recovering from the attack.

Jack looked to the door and couldn't take it anymore and ran upstairs. The others yelled after him but Maxie followed after him with PJ and Clairy. Soon everyone followed them above deck.

"Get back down there!" Amelia yelled in a panic. "It's too dangerous out here!"

Jack stopped halfway to the Soldier.

"It's that thing again!" Maxie yelled.

"What is it? Is that a Heartless?" PJ asked as he hid behind him. Jack stood there and they stared each other down.

"Hey kid! Get back!" Jackson yelled over. Another blast and Jamie clutched his pants for support, dropping the camera

"You're not like other Heartless are you?" Jack yelled over.

Everyone started whispering behind him.

The Soldier just stood and stared. Until, finally, it raised it's hand slowly above it's head. Claws slightly curled.

Nothing happened.

"Why is it raising it's hand?" Jamie asked from behind Jackson.

"Maybe it has a question?" The little girl asked.

The Soldier closed its hand and lowered it to its' side as Darkness started pooling at it's feet, scaring everyone. The Darkness spread up it's body then going to the outstretched hand into a ball. A transparent sphere appeared then, a bright light flared out from the inside and then settled.

"What is that?" Someone whispered behind him.

The Soldier then tossed it in the air towards Maxie and PJ. Both boys scrambled away from it.

"Get back! Both of you!" Amelia panicked.

"Look!" The younger mother pointed at the light and some kind of small illusion formed under it, forming a person. The two boys stared wide eyed at the now familiar woman smiling at Maxie.

"Mom..?"

Jack stared mystified. Definitely NOT a normal Heartless.

Maxie started to cry. "My mom was killed by that thing before we came to Traverse Town." He sniffed. The elder mother looked back at the Soldier.

"I think it's trying to apologize young man." She spoke calmly. Maxie looked up and the Soldier nodded. Then pointed to that light and made a strange gesture with it's hands.

"Maybe," Jack interrupted. "Maybe, it's trying to bring her back? What if… that light… is her heart?"

Everyone grew silent at that.

"A Heartless returning someone's Heart?" A man said hysterically. He was middle-aged with greying blonde hair, stubble, and green eyes. He wore a worn grey trench coat ivory polo and brown pants and brown shoes. "Oh yeah! Sure?! Why not? And how do you know that's what it's trying to say huh?!" He pointed to Jack.

"I-"

"You don't do you? Of course not! You're just a dumb kid!"

"That's enough!" The young woman yelled.

"You're right! Enough of this. Look out there!" He pointed all around them. "They're all fighting for they're lives and we're stuck here as sitting ducks with only one cannon! And now this - this THING! Is trying to bring back the dead when it should be trying to kill us!"

During his rant, Amelia tried to subtly back him into a corner. "Sir, you need to calm down."

"Calm down?! I will not be taking orders from some prom queen and her jock of a boyfriend-!"

~/~

**The _Shera_**

"Sir! The Legacy has stopped moving!" A woman on radar yelled above the din.

"WHAT D'YOU SAY!?" Cid bellowed.

Leon rushed to the window to get a better look. Indeed, during the argument, there is no one manning the steering or the acceleration.

"Something is happening on that ship." Then he saw something that scared him. Green fire started at the bottom of the ship and worked it's way up rapidly.

"We have a problem!" He yelled back over to them.

"What now?!" Cid sighed in frustration.

Leon looked back at the ship as someone hacked the intercom systems. "Hey!" The communication officer yelled as her system took control of itself.

Leon heard someone walk up next to him and saw Pete in the reflection. "There's only one person in the universe who uses that type of fire." He spoke unusually calm.

_**Fools…**_

~/~

**The _Kingdom_**

"We're not gonna make it!" Donald yelled as the two battle Cruisers closed in on them.

"No…" Sora whispered. "It cant. It can't end like this!"

Riku sat helplessly as he fired at more ships. He can see Sora's reflection in the glass.

The intercom started to static and hack into the rest of the ship.

_**You can't be trusted to do anything.**_

"Wha..?" Riku whispered.

~/~

**The _Legacy_**

"Calm down?! I will not be taking orders from some prom queen and her jock of a boyfriend-!"

Mr. Arrow promptly knocked him out from behind, shocking every one there.

"I will not be having any insults of the captain aboard my ship!" He yelled so everyone could hear. Then, more gently as he faced Amelia. "Are you aright?"

She just stared at him as he smiled warmly. All she could do was nod.

"It's gone!" A boy yelled. Everyone refocused back on the Heartless to find it gone.

"Fire!" Lilo yelled. "But it's green!?"

"What's happening?!"

"Someone grab some water!"

Jack, Clairy, Maxie and PJ huddled together next to a mast to stay out of the grown up's way. Jack saw the boy from earlier with his camera, almost get trampled. "Hey!"

Surprisingly, the boy heard him. The group waved him over. The boy tripped and almost dropped his camera a couple of times, but eventually made it over. He tripped as he got close, but Jack caught the boy in his arms. Another boy made it over as well.

"Thanks!" He shakily said clinging to Jack.

"No biggie, what's your name?" Jack asked.

"J-Jamie. You?"

"I'm Jack. This is Clairy, Maxie and PJ."

"Hi!" Clairy waved.

'Hey there." PJ smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet ya!" Maxie grinned.

"Don't forget me!" The new boy declared in a huff as he caught his breath. "I'm Kane."

Kane is around 14 years old. He has spiky brown hair (almost black) with a tiny braid on the side and blue eyes and freckles. He has a black and yellow jacket, a dark blue t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Nice to meet you." Jamie whispered, muffled as he held Jack.

"Hey, don't be scared. The grow'd ups will take care of it! You'll see."

"And don't worry! I'll keep you guys safe." Kane tried to reassure them.

"Fools." A woman spoke fro the other side of the mast. They all peeked around it to see a horned woman dressed in a long tan and brown robe with a staff with a green ball at the top.

She was staring past the bow as the _Kingdom_ struggled against its foes.

"You can't be trusted to do anything." She sighed as if expecting this, and then turned to face the children. A crow flew in from behind and landed on her staff as she spoke.

Darkness pooled at their feet and then they were all sucked in.

* * *

**That glass sphere around Clarabelle's Heart has some serious significance to the altogether plot. But won't make a comeback until they're in their teens. **

**You have no idea how badly I want to tell you but I can't! Ugh! And has anyone figure out yet what the Soldiers' deal is yet? No? Good. My plot is secure.**


	10. A Gentle Sirens Seashell from the Stars

**Who! An Update! This is a look at what happened to the Legacy. Sorry it so long, there were ****too many ways I wanted this chapter to go, I eventually went 'screw it' and picked one at random. Yeah... I was that undecided. **

**Two worlds appear in this chapter for it's now going into split P.O.V's: What happened to Jack, and what's going on on Sora's end.**

**Hmmm. I guess for confusion's sake, I'll put "Legacy" at the start of each separation and whoever POV next to it. And then something to represent Sora and co's point of view. Idk, I'll figure it out by next chapter.**

**Next chapters will actually have "Ark- (whatever)" in it's title, then regular chapter names after. This is planned to be really long so this way, you can skip to whatever Ark you want without getting lost.**

* * *

**Space**

It's as if time slowed to a stop. They could only watch as the ship was engulfed in flames, then disappeared in an explosion of darkness that sucked in on itself until nothing was left. The whole caravan stopped in its tracks, even the enemy ships vacated the area temporarily to restrategize. Everyone on every ship froze where they were, hands over mouths, most started to cry.

Sora whimpered and fell to his knees as Riku pulled Sora into his arms.

Sora screamed over the still open comms.

Then the radio blared to life as everyone tried to figure out what the _hell_ just happened.

~/~

**The **_**Shera**_

There was a rush of activity as Cid demanded answers. Pete fell to his knees, slammed his fists to the ground and cried for his children. Yuffie had her hand over her mouth and caught the _Kingdom_ in the corner of her eye. Jack…

* * *

_Sora, Riku and Jack were on the island at Sunset. _

_The sun was low and the clouds were pretty for it was raining all day and then stopped an hour ago with the suns' rays reflected off the clouds and the foliage around them, making them shine._

_Sora sat on the waters edge, cross-legged with li'l Jack in his lap. _

_Riku was bent over the waves, looking for more shells. There were shells of all kinds in piles around them._

_Sora reached to his right to pick up another shell…_

* * *

**The _Legacy_**

Everything got brighter and brighter, and louder as an explosion woke Jack up.

He bolted upright as he looked around. He and the other children were on the deck of the Legacy, which was falling from the sky, and on fire. The explosion turned out to be the engine failing, just barely keeping them in the air.

He looked over the side and saw land to his left, but it was very far away with what looked like a castle on the beach with a white wall surrounding it.

They were going to crash into the water!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ariel, Eric and young Melody were having family time on one of the balconies overlooking the sea. There was a heavy rain storm that went on for several hours and finally let up, dark clouds fading in the distance. Carlotta suggested they spend some time outside with Melody who hated being cooped up inside and proceeded to towel dry some furniture on a balcony for them. Eric was reading a book while Ariel was playing with Melody's hair when a loud boom caught her attention. Looking up to the clouds she gasped and ran to the railing and pointed. "MOM!"

The _Legacy_ broke the atmosphere and fell from their right, to the sea on their left. A trail of thick black smoke in their wake and pieces of the ship breaking off. Ariel looked to Eric who nodded and went to alert the guards.

The girls took a moment to watch the ship hit the sea causing massive waves before eventually slowing, but thankfully staying afloat. the two caught up with Eric.

Ariel asked Carlotta to watch Melody while she joined her husband in the rescue party.

Eric was proud of his people with how fast it took to get volunteers who knew what they were doing in this situation. Several people in town saw what happened and offered their services, while others stayed inside from fear of more falling ships and debris. Soon, a proper rescue party was established and set out within the hour with a few ships already out to catch any who fell overboard.

~/~

Below the sea, the sun shone bright above the waves. The waves causing beautiful refractions and mini rainbows across the see floor. There was a storm that just let up a bit ago and various Human things and debris were scattered about. There was coral reef below and the various marine life were coming out of hiding. Some fish spotted several Human things along the sea floor and started counting down in their heads for someone out of habit. For they remembered how much a certain red-headed mermaid loved collecting these strange things. But now that she's living on land, her friends started collecting in her place.

And here they come:

Two young merfolk: A merman resembling a Human in their early-20's with a slender yet strong build, had blonde hair, slightly tanned skin with freckles, light blue eyes and a green tail. While the other, a mermaid of the same age. She was a slender and beautiful mermaid. She had brown, almost black hair, with brown eyes, tanned skin, pinkish red tail with hints of purple, and wearing a matching seashell top.

They were collecting human-things for a few minutes when he heard a loud sound above him. A ship crashed INTO the water!?

The mermaid nodded to him and then swam off to inform the sea king. He stayed behind to help with anybody who went overboard.

The merman left his bag of treasure, that used to belong to Ariel, on a nearby rock and swam to the surface, just in time to see a few young children (one boy and the other two are girls) fall to the sea. One looked like she could swim and grabbed the others' hand and swam for the surface, the other boy kept flailing about. He swam to the young boy who looked his way and seemed to freeze in awe or something. He's used to Humans reacting that way, so the merman gently grabbed the child in his arms and swam to the surface. Just in time to see the rescue party from the castle head this way from below the surface.

Recognizing one that belonged to Ariel and Eric, he went to the surface and waited for them. The young boy catching his breath in his arms caused him to pat the boy's back to help him cough up the rest of the sea water.

"Urchin!" Said merman smiled, recognizing a voice he hasn't heard in years. He looked up with a smile as Ariel waved and a few crew members dropped a rope the climbed down.

"Been a long time Ariel." His deep voice welcomed.

At this, the boy gasped and grinned at her.

"What, does a ship have to fall from the sky to get you to visit?" He teased as he passed the boy in his arms to her. Even though he knows the real reason why she can't. He was there during the incident and had her father explain the rest to both of them later on.

She sighed a little, apology on her lips when the boy sneezing brought them back to why they were here.

"We'll catch up later. I'll stay nearby incase others fall into the sea." He smiled before swimming off.

She watched him go for a moment before climbing the latter.

~/~

As the rescue party got closer, the kids and a few adults were waving and cheering at being rescued. They were reluctant to tell them what happened though. 'World Borders' and all.

Meanwhile, Ariel was tending to the boy who kept trying to get her attention from under the towel she was trying to dry him with.

"Stop it! I need to talk to you!" He huffed as she finally stopped trying to dry him with a towel.

"That Urchin guy said your name is Ariel right?"

"Yes, I am the queen of the castle over there." Pointing to the castle in the distance. "My husband, Eric is over there leading the rescue." Pointing to said king talking to several people on the other end of the ship.

"I knew it!" He whispered.

"What?"

"But... I thought you were a mermaid like Urchin? No, wait... Ursula changed-"

"How do you know Ursula?" She suddenly became serious and lifted her hand to his cheek causing him to look at her.

"I know because my daddy told me the story."

"Your daddy..?"

"Mmhm! My name is Jack and my daddy's name is Sora!" He grinned as she stared in shock.

"He's your father?! Then that means-"

"Yeah, we came from another world. Our ship was attacked by Heartless and another lady I don't recognize. Next thing we know is we crashed here."

"I see... and where is your father?"

At that Jack froze, before looking to the sky. "I don't know. " He then whispered, "I don't think he knows where we are neither..." He sniffed.

"Hey hey, it's going to be ok. You'll see. Can you tell me who is your ship's captain? I'll talk to them and we can figure something out."

"You will?"

She nodded. He smiled in such a way, that she can definitely see the family resemblance.

~/~

**Space**

Everyone wanted to search for the _Legacy_, but were forced to retreat because they were still surrounded. They more or less followed the _Kingdom_ because Sora was _**more**_ than happy to vent on any Heartless or Nobody in his path...

After a few hours, they finally broke free and was nearing Radiant Garden. Which made him even more mad when he saw how close they were.

Nearing Radiant Garden and finally entering orbit, Riku took a moment to get a look at the progress of restoring the town. The castle has really changed and looked to finally be done with construction. The town seems to have expanded, no doubt to the recent arrivals the last few years with a large ocean surrounding it with a large landmass where the Heartless battle was fought behind it. He noticed there were several flying things on glowing tracks he guessed were for transportation around the now-city surrounding the castle. Several vehicles were seen flying through the air, some looked like bikes and others were like cargo ships.

There was a large bridge leading to one of the small islands in the immediate area and what looks like a continent further out. The bridge acted like a highway connecting the islands and the mainland with some land based vehicles of various designs going along it.

On the closest island, and also the largest from what he can tell, looks like where the flying ships and Gummi ships are docked and being built or repaired. The complex resembled a wide volcano with the middle where the ships are being worked on while the rest are either in the water (regular ships?) or docked to mid air docking stations several meters above the water near the roof of the complex.

The Shera took the lead and told everyone to go inside and wait for instructions from those inside.

During docking, with which Donald and goofy took over and told them to relax, Riku did his best to calm Sora down. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white and he was really tense and angry.

But even Riku was having mixed feelings about the situation. He just hoped they landed on a world they knew. He was hoping for friendly, but even he knew they weren't that lucky.

Sora eventually collapsed in his lap, officially numb to everything. Riku just wrapped his arms around Sora and held him close while he cried into Riku's arms. Looking around he deflated a little as well:

Of the dozen plus ships that left Traverse Town, only 8 made it out.

Barely...

* * *

**Ariels's reaction to Ursula: This takes place about three years before Little Mermaid 2 with Morgana. Melody is 9 (movie she's 12).**

**The storm is basically mirroring the other storms caused by the Heartless but was held at bay because of King Triton. He's going to be pretty tired when Gabriella finds him... (Remember, he knew about other worlds already from an unexplained reason that you know I'll have fun with XD)**

**Ariels' friends: Urchin and Gabriella from the tv show in the 90's. For those who haven't seen it or vaguely remember,**

**_Urchin_ is a merboy a little younger than Ariel who was approached by the Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp who was trying to find a territory to take over before Crab Louis arrived. Urchin is an orphan who lived alone and was tricked into stealing from the neptune ball. Ariel tried to both befriend and get him to apologize to King Triton. Eventually he did, after they stopped Crab Louis from stealing from the treasury. Ariel considers him part of the family and like a brother.**

**_Gabriella_ is deaf and communicated through sign language. She is based off of a fan of the show who died fore the second season. Her friend octopus, Ollie, is her interpreter. They met when Ariel found a music box with a ballerina and saw a human girl doing ballet on the docks of her home. Ariel wanted to dance and Gabriella wanted to sing. After a crazy adventure trying to find a wish granting Starfish (who was a fraud and scared of being found out) the two became friends.**

**I am surprised these two weren't incorporated into the game. These are really good characters that are fun to write. (Keep in mind, I don't know sign language so will leave Ollie to interpret what she's saying.**

**Radiant Garden**

**Airships! Woo! Those floating things along the castle are those lifts both in and out of the castle you see in KH1, even that giant one near the top. **

**Since more people know about other worlds, Cid has been busy with his ****business. **


	11. AN- End of Ark 1- Reunions and Farewell

**I'm dedicating all Ark beaks as Authors Notes. So these will be updated/added to continuously until the next Ark break.**

**In each break, I will go into detail on the decisions I made for the previous Ark and the little things you probably missed.**

**Ex:**

**-Famous quotes the character says either in-game or in-movie**

**-Something they're wearing of significance**

**-A reference to an event or person from the movie (or a previous game) I may or may not go into detail**

**-KH Lore I'm trying to revive**

**-A random object/place from another world that they come across**

**-An old Disney movie or show I doubt will be added to KH at this point, but is nostalgic enough to be added here**

**-Etc.**

**Basically little things you might've missed. My regular notes are going to be non existent after this except for in the Ark Breaks. I will date each update if needed.**

**Bonus Notes:**

**Ch1**

-Sora drawing can be seen as a subconscious side-effect from Namine. Drawing Sora's memories. In this case, teaching his only kid about his adventures like a picture book (I guess, also like Winnie the Pooh..?).

-Let it be said, it's hard writing from a toddlers point of view...

**Ch2**

-I figured, if there was a spell around the island Sora could get away with, it's the merman one. Hence the ease into it after "10 years". Has he been practicing in secret? Or not?

-Mer-Sora is ironic considering his job. Which I haven't revealed yet, huh?

-Riku's hair. I prefer it long. He looks weird with it short in DDD. Then again, it's like he de-aged in that game! What..?

-Shadow on the boat. I originally had it so a Heart came out, then I remembered they don't come out of purebloods. So pretend it's an Emblem forming...

-What happens to Jack is purely to give Jack a crippling fear. By almost drowning/being dragged down by Heartless, it sets him up for later chapters. I didn't want Jack perfect or happy-go lucky like Sora. Well... he is, but not all the time. He has real fears and real problems to get over. And as a little kid, things are scarier than they really are in their eyes.

-He also has another fear which comes into play in Ch4. Hearing about Kairi, he's scared that if the worlds are in trouble again, Sora and Riku will leave him behind like Kairi to keep him safe. They were gone almost two years in the game. Who's to say how long this time?

**Ch3**

-Riku being corrected about Radiant Garden. He already knows, but to him, it will always have that echo of Hollow Bastion.

-Friend's back story-brief. I couldn't figure out what to do with Donald! At the time, I couldn't figure out where to put him. Goofy and Pete we find out in Ch5. And of Course Jiminy would want to go back to Pinocchio and Gepetto!

-He does meet them in Ch7, brief, but it makes a lasting impression on a new friend he makes.

-The only school reference we get is that small clip of Kairi and Selfie in KH2 while they're still in uniform.

-Talking with friends at school, I originally had it extended where they went to the island with nets and 'armor' to catch the Heartless 'monster' by going on a mini adventure on the Island.

-Stars on the ceiling. I can totally see Sora or Kairi decorating the ceiling with glow in the dark stars. It's also foreshadowing!

-Cheshire cat Smile. The crescent moon. I actually call it that and looked for an excuse to add it here.

-The whole pancake thing was inspired from when I watched "Practical Magic".

-House Key. Still different enough from a Keyblade the shock for Sora STILL hasn't completely worn off.

-Fair. Echoing Roxas' last day by actually going to the fair. THEN world goes away.

-Necklace. I wanted something to match Sora's necklace, yet different enough to be Jacks. Why not the game's logo?

-Necklace owners: Jack, Sora, Riku, Selfie, Tidas, Wakka, Vaan, Penelo, Zidane, and ?

-Jack holds on to the extra until he gives it to someone a few Arks from now. Any theories?

-Riku's reaction to necklace. Riku being Riku, he doesn't mind being 'Uncle' but sometimes he feels like a third wheel. By Jack giving him one of his necklaces, it give him the tiny hope that the duo see him as truly part of their tiny family. (Yes Jack give it to the others, but it's the fact JACK gave it to him that makes it special. Also, Sora having one helps too.)

-Meteor Shower. They have a significance to the game I'm shocked Sora and Riku forgot about! From what I researched, a meteor shower means the barrier to the world is broken by an outside force (Ex: Heartless or Nobodies) and each 'star' is a Gummi Block. I guess after 10+ years, this is something easily forgotten?

-Selfie's camera. Foreshadowing. Also, she's using what's on the camera to make a scrapbook for Sora's birthday a week later.

-Bottle. It worked with Kairi right?

-Jiminy. Why not?

-Mistaken identity. Sooo~ not the last time!

**Ch5**

-Inspired by A Goofy Movie and the Goof Troup. A fan helped correct me on Pete's wife's name (Peg, not Pam) and I found out PJ also had a sister (Pistol). To keep as accurate as I can, I'm trying to incorporate her. If I can't figure out where to place her, I'll figure something out...

-Maxie is same age as in "Mickey's once apon a Christmas."

-I want to put Bobbie in, but he doesn't show up until Max is older during the mini-concert he helps out with. I love "Stand out"! Good song... He WILL be in here though! Just not until later!

-This chapter is me attempting to write from a post-story point of view. After the battles are all over. The PTSD I guess. They pull it off well, but it hit home for Goofy later.

-Clarabelle. I was among the generation raised on Goofy flirting with her in every show/movie, and Maxie's mom already gone. Sue me for making Clarabelle the mom. I like her! (I was told Goofy's real wife was Human. WHY..?)

-Pete ditching Maleficent. It was bound to happen...

-Pete sort-of, gradually, maybe, earned his way back into the group of friends.

-Mickey paying. Face it. You're probably the type to save as much money as you can in the game (or spend it as you get it). It practically rains money when you fight Heartless. Mickey was smart and split what he got in half. Half for the town, half for personal/adventure funds.

-Neighbors. I have it backwards, but I'm not changing. In the show, Pete was there first and Goofy moved in next door. Here, it's reversed.

-Goofy's Shield. Goofy has a gone through a lot of adventures with it. Of course he wants to bring I again. I even added the little details of having it repaired and up to standard, etc.

-Evacuation. You really think Mickey wouldn't be prepared for another invasion?

-Donald Duck to Launch Crew. I couldn't resist the nod to KH1

**CH6**

-Donald and Sora bickered a lot in KH1 on what world to go to

-Jack idolized his dad. Of course he remembers everything in every story.

-Original world KH1 brand Keyholes are back!

-Taking out the laser orbs in Darksides. I'm on the assumption they would be stunned.

-Storm into Giant's chest. Just an idea I'm playing with. In the game I don't know how this would work, but here… I'm trying something with it and hoping it works.

-Riku clinging to Sora. Last time… we all know what happened. Riku's not taking any chances and is sticking with Sora this time.

-In KH1, for an invasion on multiple worlds, there was a surprising lack of refugees and the general chaos that comes with it. I fixed that here.

-Jack in the alley. Couldn't resist another nod to KH1.

**CH7**

-Pinocchio. He became a real boy by the end of KH1 right? So that would make him have the appearance of his late teens by now, right? No, I'm not at all creative with his clothes, because I couldn't figure out what else to give him…

-Jiminy reminiscing.

-Dalmatians. I highly doubt all of them made it back home.

-Soldier showing up like that and then just walking away. The Soldier actually showed up there for a reason. As you recall, this guy still has a sense of self (disoriented at first, but becoming more self aware). Did you see how the crowd just left the area… Before the swarm of heartless that Sora and co. take on a mere 20 or so minutes later? The Soldier scared them… into evacuating to the more protected First District. The Giant looming behind the Gizmo Shop ensured everyone ran away.

-Goofy and Pete to the rescue. Goofy throwing his shield is something Clairy will never forget. Her remembering his shield later will come in handy.

-Why Goofy's shocked at meeting Jack. Because Jack came (in their eyes) this close to becoming a Heartless. And then finding out Sora is his dad. Of course it's a shock! He just saved the life of his best friend's child! (He's almost afraid of what would've happened if they weren't there, even if he didn't know the Soldier wasn't going to hurt him at this point.)

-Clairy's shock. It's really from her encounter with the boy. But not for them assuming he tried to rob her. It's what he told her.

-Jack's silly face. Something Sora clearly showed him how to do. XD

-Guard Armor. What? Did you really think it wouldn't want another rematch?

-Pete summoned heartless frequently in KH2

-Keyhole. Remember, by ringing the bell above the Gizmo Shop three times is it revealed. Since almost no one here knew that, or what a Keyhole was… Doesn't it make sense someone would see the bell and use it as an alarm to warn everyone about the Heartless? Idiots.

-Also, I may have forgot to write it in, but it was ringing a little after the Soldier showing up in the Second District.

-Surrounded. Glad the Soldier scared everyone off now huh?

**Ch8**

-All we see for the inside of the ship is the cockpit with the chairs too far from the controls to do anything. So I gave it a more practical makeover.

-I used the "Treasure Planet" Montressor Spaceport as a reference to Traverse Towns' Hanger and docks.

-Who wouldn't react like Riku?

-Sora has a point in teaching Riku.

-Sora's bad driving. From the Manga where Sora crashed into a meteor…

-Driving test is actually me. It really took me four times to pass…

-Cid smoking. He smokes in FF7

-60 GB is a lot… Which brings the question on why his mom has one that size. Does she know something?

-Clairy liking the ship. She is soo~ not gonna be another pretty face. This is foreshadowing.

-No matter the cram-training, there's always someone who can't grasp flying a Gummi-Ship right off the bat.

-Jack trying to distract everyone. Like his dad, he cant stand seeing people down or depressed for very long. This is also for himself too. He's trying hard not to show it, but he's scared.

-Mermaid to Siren. Siren is a hint to another world in here. Or is it an old world?

-How can a skeleton be the king of Pumpkins? (Lol, I tried imagining how explaining this to little kids would go and this happened.)

-Peters faulty memories were inspired from "HOOK"

**CH9**

-Wouldn't it make sense for Stitch to have the BRB (Big Red Battleship) at this point?

The two women are Nani (talking about David)- Lilo's sister. And Sara Hawkins, Jim's mom, referring to her husband who walked out on them. Her locket made a brief appearance in the movie.

-There's gotta be at least 1 hysterical person.

**Ch10**

-Gabriella and Urchin. Why not?

-Ariels treasure bag. A little it worn at this point.

-Jack can't swim remember? Urchin rescuing him is similar to how Sora rescued him.

**General Bonus Notes**

= You'll probably notice I'll reference Atlantica a lot. It has nothing to do with me liking that movie. It has a real significance to the plot. It's subtle, but you probably won't figure it out until much later. Yes in KH2, the world sucked, but if you ignore all that, why do I place a lot of references and nods to it or even in the world itself? I want you to think about it as the story continues.


	12. End of the World in Static

_**At the "End of the World", an old robot is seen exploring the area known as 'Gate to the Dark'. Leaving tracks glowing white atop the sea of darkness. A mostly transparent, light-purple hued vast expanse with sand blowing in the wind. Trapped in an eternal matching purple dusk. All around are broken chunks of worlds that appeared in bulk over the last several hours. Only recently has the terrain slowed in it's creation. Or destruction, depending on your view.**_

~Static~

_**Peeking around a large boulder, the old bot shakily looked out to see a large Behemoth walking past. Quickly going to the opposite side of the large rock and climbing it when it sees a good hiding spot. It paused when something caught in its lens. Zooming into the distance, high in the sky… is a ship.**_

~Static~

Eric was reading a book while Ariel was playing with Melody's hair when a loud boom caught her attention. Looking up to the clouds she gasped and ran to the railing and pointed. "MOM!"

~Static~

_A ship that's falling apart and covered in smoke. The ship made a dive and crashed into the dark sea leaving huge waves in its' wake._

~Static~

The _Legacy_ broke the atmosphere and fell from their right, to the sea on their left. A trail of thick black smoke in their wake and pieces of the ship breaking off. Ariel looked to Eric who nodded and went to alert the guards.

The girls took a moment to watch the ship hit the sea causing massive waves before eventually slowing, but thankfully staying afloat. the two caught up with Eric.

~Static~

_**Jack ran to the rail to see the Behemoth turn to look at him, and then begin to stalk closer to the ship, gaze fixed on him as he slowly backed away..**_

~Static~

**Radiant Garden**

After all the ships fully docked and the apparent metal roof closed shut above, inside flood lights lighting up the room. There was a crowd near the hangar. People were shouting names, some happy reunions (rare) and a whole lot of crying and screaming that most didn't make it. Those in the caravan, the mood was somber and quiet. Yuffie took it apon herself to rush over from the _Shera_ to the _Kingdom_ to keep the crowd away from Sora and Co. Sora especially. She has never seen him look like that. Riku practically carried him out because he was too numb and too in shock and denial. Goofy and Pete weren't that far off from him either. Donald had to grab Goofy's hand and shoot Fire bursts at those who wouldn't get out of their way fast enough.

Chip N' Dale can be seen climbing on Cid's shoulder as they watched them walk out the door, light almost blinding them.

Yuffie snagged a small ferry while the bulk of the caravan took two others.

Sora was standing near the rails, Riku stood hugging him from behind as silent support. Sora's head was tilted up to see the bright lights that could pass at the enemy ships blinking out or speeding away, supposedly giving them a respite.

"Excuse me." A feminine voice from behind shyly asked. "You wouldn't happen to be Sora would you?"

Riku was about to politely tell her to leave the alone when something stopped him.

"And you are?" Sora asked in monotone.

The woman bowed her head in shame as the 'man' next to her patted her shoulder in silent support. She straightened up and tried to look hi in the eye, which looked like it took a lot of effort.

"My name is Amelia Smollet…. Captain of… the Legacy." She finished quietly with a flinch.

The ship grew quiet.

Sora's eyes widened.

Amelia kept her head down and started shaking. "You're um.. You're Jack's father, yes-?"

In a flash, Sora got out of Riku's hold and made it to Amelia. He grabbed her by the collar of her torn dress and lifted her until she looked at his returning glare. Fist shaking.

"SORA!'

~Static~

_**Abandoning the ship to the Behemoth, the children ran across the dark sea towards the large glowing center up ahead. A bright light and they found themselves in the Giant Crevasse. Jack looked around and saw scattered objects from across the universe in piles atop the snow.**_

~Static~

Ariel was saddened at the loss of what was most of the adults on the ship. There wasn't a trace left. According to the children, they were there before the green flames swallowed the ship. After the smoke cleared, they were gone except for a few teens.

Melody was sneaking into the crowd trying to get a better look when she saw the children. One of them was talking excitedly to her mom. He froze and looked her way.

She flinched and backed away, and into something which fell.

"Melody!"

"Oops…"

~Static~

_**The old bot from earlier hiding curiously behind a giant crystal. Jack whipped his head in that direction but the old bot was faster. And clumsier… It bumped into something and it fell down loudly, revealing its position.**_

~Static~

Amelia shook in his steady grasp, ready to accept the punishment she deserves. As captain, she was not only responsible for her crew, but the surviving children. Including theirs.

Especially his.

And she failed.

She closed her eyes. Sora continued to stand there glaring at her. Then slowly set her down and gradually let go of her.

Her eyes widened as she fell to her knees.

Eyes vacant as his fists shook at his sides he finally spoke.

"I'm not mad at you."

"What..?

~Static~

**_The old bot slowly came closer, loud treads rolling him along. Jamie hid behind him as Jane found a sword of some sort and held it poorly in its direction. Holding out its' hand, it unfolded and seemed to 'smile', even though it had no mouth._**

**_"WALL-e!"_**

~Static~

"The fact that you're here, proves that they made it out of there." Sora smile a little.

"What do you mean?" Leon finally spoke up. Sora looked to the sky as the sun indicated it was a few hours past noon.

"It means… that if Captain Amelia made it off the ship to another world, that means that everyone else did too. Although… whether or not they're together is another story." He mumbled the last bit.

Amelia sat there dumbstruck by this new piece of information. They could still be alive! Her clawed hand found their way to her mouth as a few tears escaped. Sora faced her again and smiled.

"So thank you for seeking me out. You being here is the good news I've been waiting for."


End file.
